Las Vegas
by zabiyill
Summary: 'lo que pasa en las vegas, se queda en las vegas',pero que pasa cundo lo que paso entre sam y freddie en las vegas, no lo pueden dejar ahi?  una noche de borrachera tiene concecuencias,y ahora sam y freddie tendran que aprender a aceptar sus errores-ooc
1. Chapter 1

'' **LAS VEGAS'' **

_**Capitulo 1**_

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que el equipo de icarly, freddie sam y carly no se veían… la ultima ves que se vieron tenían 18 años… Cada uno había tomado distintos caminos… lo que provoco que perdieran el contacto….

Carly era una diseñadora de modas, freddie era el dueño de una compañía especializada en computadoras, y sam, bueno sam había llegado mas lejos de lo que todos esperaban… ahora ella era la dueña de una de las cadenas de restaurantes mas prestigiosas y lujosas del país.

Carly llevaba una vida feliz…. Ella estaba en una gran etapa en su carrera como diseñadora y estaba a unas semanas de su boda…. Sam y freddie también estaban en una gran etapa en su vida laboral, pero no estaban en la mejor etapa en su vida personal….

Freddie había estado saliendo durante un año con Taylor, una chica que conoció en un bar. Pero hacia ya una semana desde que habían terminado después de que freddie la encontró besándose con su supuesto ''amigo'' en su propia oficina….

Sam había vivido una situación similar… ella había estado saliendo durante 8 meses con un chico llamado jhonny, hasta que sam puso fin a su relación tras haber encontrado a una de las camareras del restaurante con jhonny en la cocina en una situación muy comprometedora...… sam, al verlos semidesnudos, prácticamente apuñalo a jhonny con un tenedor… y después de golpearlo un poco, el termino en el hospital… y susy, la camarera, termino sin empleo….

Sam y freddie habían sufrido decepciones amorosas, (aunque en el caso de sam, el que mas sufrió fue jhonny) y ahora ambos estaban solteros…

La última ves que ellos dos se vieron, habían tenido una discusión muy grande, y desde ese día no se volvieron a hablar….

Faltaban dos semanas para la boda de carly shay, y por supuesto, quería que sus dos mejores amigos sam y freddie, estuvieran presentes en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, así que se dispuso a encontrarlos….

Después de buscar durante días los localizo…

Cuando supo en que trabajaba freddie, no se sorprendió mucho, pero cuando supo que sam era la dueña de una de las cadenas de restaurantes más famosas del país se sorprendió mucho…pero al mismo tiempo se puso muy feliz por ella…

Después de localizarlos se dispuso a llamarlos… Como carly sabía perfectamente que después de aquella pelea entre sam y freddie, ninguno de los dos quería ver al otro de nuevo, decidió no decirles que los dos iban a estar ahí…

Sam estaba en su oficina cuando liz, su secretaria le dijo que tenia una llamada….

Sam: ¿Quién es?

Liz: carly shay

Sam: ¿Qué? ¿carly shay? ¿Esta segura?

Liz: completamente segura…

Sam: ¡OK! Pásame la llamada…

Sam toma el teléfono…

Sam: ¿bueno?

Carly: ¿sam?

Sam: ¿carly?

Carly: ¡sam!

Sam: ¡carly!

Carly: ¿como haz estado?

Sam: ¡muy bien! ¿Y tu?  
carly: ¡muy bien! ¡Oye te hablaba por que quiero invitarte a mi boda!

Sam: ¿boda? Carly shay ¿te vas a casar?

Carly: ¡si! ¿No es genial?

Sam: ¡claro! ¿Y quien es el afortunado?

Carly: ¡un chico llamado edwart que conocí hace 4 años!

Sam: wow! ¿Y es lindo?

Carly: ¡si! Y mucho…

Sam: ¡wow! Y ¿cuando es la boda?

Carly: ¡en una semana! ¿Iras verdad?

Sam: ¡no me lo perdería por na- espera! ¿Habrá costillas?

Carly: ¡si todas las que quieras!

Sam: ¡entonces ahí estaré!

Carly: ¡perfecto! ¡Te enviare la invitación mañana!

Sam: OK! ¡Nos vemos!

Carly: ¡nos vemos!

Sam: ¡espera!

Carly: ¿que pasa?

Sam: estará… ya sabes… ¿freddie?

Carly: no lo creo… no lo puede localizar…

Sam: ¡perfecto! ¡Estaré puntual amiga! ¡No lo olvides!

Carly: ¿olvidar que?  
sam: cuidadito shay…

Carly: ¡ok sam! Bye!

Sam: ¡bye!

Freddie estaba en su oficina trabajando cuando Jenny, su secretaria le dijo que tenia una llamada… así que freddie contesto el teléfono….

Freddie: ¿bueno?

Carly: ¡hola freddie!

Freddie: ¿Quién habla?

Carly: ¿no reconoces mi vos?

Freddie: ¿carly?

Carly: ¡si! ¡La misma!

Freddie: ¿como haz estado?

Carly: muy bien ¿y tu?  
freddie: bien!

Carly: ¡oye te hablaba por que quiero invitarte a mi boda!

Freddie: ¿boda? ¿Te vas a casar?

Carly: si ¿no es genial?

Freddie: ¡claro que lo es! ¿Y quien es el afortunado?

Carly: su nombre es edwart, lo conocí hace 4 años…

Freddie: y cuando es la boda?

Carly: en una semana! ¿Iras?

Freddie: claro!

Carly: perfecto! Mañana te enviare la invitación!

Freddie: ¡ok! ¡Oye!

Carly: si?

Freddie: sam…. ¿Va a estar ahí?

Carly: no lo creo… no pude localizarla…

Freddie: ah…. Bueno… ¡ahí estaré!

Carly: ¿lo prometes?

Freddie: lo prometo…

Carly:ok! ¡Me tengo que ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer!

Freddie: ¡claro! ¡No te quito mas tu tiempo!

Carly: ¡ok! ¡Bye!

Freddie: ¡bye!

Freddie colgó el teléfono y una gran sonrisa era visible en su rostro… el estaba feliz de que carly se iba a casar…. El había superado su enamoramiento hacia ella desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, asi que el plan que tenia de ser el segundo esposo de carly shay, no se iba a poner en marcha nunca…

Sam y freddie estaban felices por que pensaban que no se iban a encontrar en la boda de carly… por lo que estaban emocionados por que el gran día llegara… lo que ellos no sabían era que esa noche, toda su vida iba a cambiar….

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia '' LAS VEGAS'' espero que les haya gustado, apenas la estoy empezando a escribir, por lo que es posible que me tarde un poco en subir los capítulos, pero tratare de subirlos lo mas pronto posible…**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Bye!**

**¡Comenten!**

**Atte: ZABIYILL**


	2. Chapter 2

**LAS VEGAS**

**Capitulo 2**

Hoy era el gran día, hoy era la boda de carly shay, y sam y freddie estaban más que listos para la gran ocasión….

Sam había ido de compras hacia ya seis días, ella necesitaba encontrar el vestido perfecto para la fiesta… tardo mucho en encontrarlo, ya que a ella no le gustan los vestidos, pero sabia que la ocasión ameritaba usar uno, así que se esforzó y busco durante muchas horas, hasta que encontró el vestido perfecto….

Ahora, ella había tardado horas en su toado… quería que su pelo estuviera perfecto, como si quisiera impresionar a alguien, solo que no tenia ni idea de a quien….

Su peinado era sencillo, ella dejo su pelo suelto y compro un broche que combinaba con su vestido, pero tardo mucho tiempo en hacer que el broche se viera como ella quería…

Después de horas de arreglarse, por fin, sam estaba lista, ella suspiro, y se vio en el espejo una ultima ves, para después tomar las llaves de su coche del año y su bolso para dirigirse a la boda de su mejor amiga…

Freddie, por otro lado, no había tardado tanto tiempo como sam en arreglarse….

El también había ido de compras. Necesitaba un traje especial para la boda de carly, pero al contrario de sam, el no tardo horas en encontrar el traje perfecto….

Ahora, después de 30 minutos, freddie ya estaba listo, por ultimo se puso un poco de perfume, tomo las llaves de su auto del año y se fue a la fiesta…

Freddie llego a la fiesta con una caja de regalo en sus manos, y empezó a buscar a carly… después de tantos años sin verla iba a ser difícil reconocerla, aunque pensándolo bien no iba a ser tan difícil, ya que después de todo ella era la única con vestido de novia…

Miraba entre la gente, pero no la encontraba… hasta que después de unos minutos por fin la vio…

''carly'' grito freddie mientras levantaba la mano para que ella lo pudiera ver…

''freddie dijo ella mientras se acercaba a el para después darle un gran abrazo…

Carly: ¡cuanto tiempo sin vernos!

Freddie: ¡lo se!

Carly: ¡me da mucho gusto que estés aquí! ¡Como haz cambiado!

Freddie: ¡lo se! ¡Tu también!

Carly: te extrañe mucho...

Freddie: y yo a y ti…. ¡te traje algo!

Carly: ¡aw! Freddie, no te hubieras molestado….

Freddie: no es molestia…

Carly: oye, ve a tomar asiento, mientras yo voy a dejar esto en la mesa de regalos, OK?

Freddie: ¡claro! Pero primero iré por una bebida…

Carly: ¡OH! ¡Claro! ¡Están por allá!

Freddie: ¡gracias!

Carly: ¡no hay problema!

Freddie se fue a la mesa donde uno de los meseros estaba sirviendo las bebidas, mientras que carly iba a dejar el regalo a la mesa y saludaba a los demás invitados que iban llegando….

''un güisqui doble por favor'' dijo freddie al mesero detrás de la mesa…. El mesero asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a terminar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para después preparar la bebida de freddie…

Freddie empezó a mirar a la gente que estaba en la fiesta…. Todos parecían ser personas amigables y amables…. Muchas eran modelos…. Seguramente amigas de carly….

Pero de repente una chica en especial atrajo su mirada…. El miro hacia la entrada y vio una chica rubia, casi podía jurar que era sam…. Solo que mas…. Madura….

'' ¿sam? '' Murmuro freddie para si mismo un poco incrédulo….

De repente esa chica rubia desvió su mirada hacia el…. '' ¿freddie? '' murmuro ella para después acercarse a el….

Freddie: ¿sam?

Sam: ¡freddie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Freddie: no, ¿tu que haces aquí?

Sam: ¡carly me invito nub!

Freddie: ¡pues ella me invito a mi también!

Sam: ella dijo que no estarías aquí…

Freddie: y ella me dijo que tu no estarías aquí…

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos y después voltearon hacia distintas direcciones.. los dos estaban molestos, no solo por que carly les había mentido, si no por que ellos habían dicho que jamás se querías volver a ver….. '' aquí esta su trago ''

Dijo el mesero mientras ponía el trago en medio de los dos…. '' gracias'' dijo sam mientras lo arrebataba de la mano del señor….

Freddie: ¡hey! ¡Ese es mi trago!

Sam: ¿a si? ¡Pues ahora es mió dork!

Freddie: ¡deja de llamarme así! Ya no soy un dork!

Sam: ¿a no?

Freddie: ¡no!

Sam: ¿en que trabajas?

Freddie: soy el dueño de una empresa de especializada en computadoras…

Sam: ¿ves? ¡Sigues siendo un dork!

Freddie: ¿y tu en que trabajas? ¿Con los vagabundos en la calle?

Sam: ¡claro que no!

Freddie: ¿entonces?

Sam: soy dueña de una de las cadenas de restaurantes más prestigiosas y lujosas del pais!

Freddie: o ¿enserio? ¿Y de casualidad el nombre no es ''demonio rubio''?

Sam: ¡claro que no! Su nombre es ''cousiny''

Freddie: ¿que? ¿Tú eres la dueña de los restaurantes cousiny?

Sam: ¡la misma!

Freddie: ¡no lo puedo creer!

Sam: ¡pues créelo benson! ¡No eres el único que pudo salir adelante y llegar lejos!

Sam y freddie se miraron disgustados y después dieron un trago a sus bebidas….

Después de unos minutos carly llego… al principio no podía creer que la chica rubia era sam, pero cuando la vio golpear a freddie en el brazo para después llamarlo freddok toda duda en su cabeza se desvaneció… ''definitivamente es sam'' pensó para sus adentros…. Después de platicar con ellos un rato, se fue, pero no antes de hacerlos prometer que no se pelearían por el resto de la fiesta, dejándolos solos a los dos en una mesa especialmente reservada para ellos….

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!**

**¡Espero poder subir el otro mañana!**

**¡Bye!**

**Atte: Zabiyill**


	3. Chapter 3

**LAS VEGAS**

**Capitulo 3**

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que carly había dejado solos a sam y a freddie…

Ellos no habían dejado de insultarse cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, lo que hizo que la familia que estaba sentada con ellos, se cambiara de mesa a una mas alejada…

Sam: ¿ves? ¡Ya hiciste que se fueran!

Freddie: ¡yo no fui¡

Sam: ¡claro que si!...

Tiempo después…

Ya habían servido la cena, y tan pronto como empezó a comer, sam término dejando el plato completamente limpio… freddie al ver esto, no pudo evitar hacer un comentario para molestarla….

Freddie: creo que alguien tenía hambre….

Sam: ¡cállate benson! Si no quieres volver con un ojo morado a casa….

Freddie: ¡esta bien princesa puckett!

Sam: ¿princesa puckett?

Freddie: ¿Qué?

Sam: me llamaste princesa puckett….

Freddie: no, no lo hice…

Sam: ¡si que lo hiciste! ¡Admítelo!

Freddie: ¡claro que no!

Sam: ¡claro que si! ¡Y será mejor que lo aceptes si no quieres un golpe!

Freddie: ¡no te tengo miedo!

Sam: ¿enserio?

Freddie: OK, OK, si te llame princesa puckett….

Sam: ¡lo sabia!

Freddie: si, si como sea…

Una hora después…

Ya había pasado una hora, y después de cenar sam y freddie no habían parado de beber... por lo que ahora los dos estaban completamente borrachos…

Después de platicar durante unos veinte minutos, los dos empezaron a hablar sinceramente… diciéndole al otro, cosas que jamás dirían sobrios….

Freddie: ¿sabes una cosa?

Sam: ¿Qué?

Freddie: siempre me gustaron tus ojos….

Sam: ¿enserio?

Freddie: si, incluso mas que los de carly….

Sam: ¡aww! Freddie…. ¡Salud por eso!

Freddie: ¡salud!

Diez minutos después…

Sam: ¿recuerdas cuando carly nos pregunto si nos gusto el beso?

Freddie: si…

Sam: ¡pues a mi me encanto!...

Freddie: ¡a mi me súper fascino! Fue el mejor beso que he dado en mi vida….

Sam: ¡lo se! ¡El mió también!

Freddie: ¡salud por eso!

Sam: ¡salud!

Quince minutos después…

Freddie: sam… sam… ¡sam!

Sam: ¡eh! ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Freddie: ¿sabes una cosa?

Sam: ¿otra?

Freddie: ¡si! ¡Otra!

Sam: ¿Qué?

Freddie: cuando nos peleamos….

Sam: ¿si?

Freddie: ¿te acuerdas que te dije que… que jamás te quería volver a ver?

Sam: ¡si lo recuerdo! Llore toda la noche…...

Freddie: ¿ye te acuerdas que te dije que te odiaba?

Sam: si… después te fuiste y no volviste jamás…. por cierto… ¿a donde fuiste?

Freddie: a la casa de un amigo….

Sam: ah….

Freddie: sam… no era cierto…. Te mentí….

Sam: ¿no fuiste a la casa de un amigo?

Freddie: no, digo ¡si! Si fui a la casa de un amigo… pero cuando te dije que te odiaba y que no te quería volver a ver jamás estaba mintiendo…. No te odio sam…. Y si te queria volver a ver…

Sam: oooooh….. Yo también mentí cuando dije que te odiaba y que no quería verte nunca….

Freddie: ¡aww! Sam…. Te extrañe mucho…

Sam: ¡y yo te extrañe a ti freddo!

Freddie: ¿salud por eso?

Sam: ¡salud por eso!

Veinte minutos después….

Sam: freddie… estoy aburrida….

Freddie: lo se… igual yo…

Sam: ¡hay que salir de aquí!

Freddie: si vamonos….

Sam y freddie se empezaron a levantar para irse, cuando freddie detuvo a sam….

Freddie: ¡sam! Espera….

Sam: ¿Qué?

Freddie: ¿a donde vamos a ir?

Sam: mmm… buen punto…. Que te parece… ¡las vegas!

Freddie: ¿las vegas?

Sam: ¡las vegas!

Freddie: ¡las vegas!

Sam: ¡si! ¡Vamos a las vegas!

Freddie: ¡si! ¡Las vegas!

Sam y freddie tomaron sus cosas, y sin despedirse de carly, salieron del salón, y fueron por el coche de freddie, para después ir directo a ''las vegas''…

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Mañana subo el otro!**

**Bye!**

**Atte.: Zabiyill**


	4. Chapter 4

Ya habían pasado seis horas desde que sam y freddie habían dejado la fiesta de carly para ir a las vegas….

Ahora los dos llevaban horas bailando en una disco… sam y freddie estaban completamente borrachos, por lo que no median las consecuencias de los actos que cometían….

Cuando iba camino a las vegas, freddie iba manejando, y en realidad tuvieron suerte de llegar con vida, y de que ningún policía los haya detenido en el camino….

Aunque que era muy difícil de creer, sam y freddie estaban pasando un momento muy agradable juntos… aunque solo era por que estaban en total estado de ebriedad…

Ellos en realidad se estaban divirtiendo en la compañía del otro….

Sam y freddie se sentaron en una de las mesas del antro, después de horas de bailar alocadamente ya se tercian un descanso… de repente sam volteo a ver a una pareja que estaba en la barra…..

Sam: mira eso…

Sam estaba apuntando a una pareja un poco rara, era un hombre gordo, viejo y feo, con una chica que parecía modelo….

Freddie: ¿que tienen?

Sam: yo jamás me besaría con un tipo como el… agh… que asco…

Freddie: tú dijiste que jamás me besarías…

Sam: ¿y eso que?

Freddie: tú me diste mi primer beso…

Sam: pero era diferente…

Freddie: ¿por que?  
sam: bueno…. Éramos amigos…... Y solo lo hicimos para salir del hoyo….

Freddie: eso si… yo jamás saldría con una chica como ella….

Sam: ¿que hay de malo en la chica?

Freddie: mírala…. Se nota que es una chica fácil…...

Sam: eso si…... yo jamás saldría con alguien como el….

Ahora sam estaba apuntando a otro chico que extrañamente tenia un gran parecido con freddie…

Freddie: ¿y el que tiene de malo?

Sam: se nota que es un nerd….

Freddie: ¿a si? Pues yo jamás saldría con una chica como ella….

Freddie apuntaba a una chica muy parecida a sam…

Sam: ¿a si? Pues yo nunca saldría con tigo…

Freddie: pues yo nunca te invitaría a salir….

Sam: yo nunca te besaría de nuevo….

Freddie: yo nunca te invitaría a bailar….

Sam: yo nunca aceptaría ir a bailar con tigo….

Freddie: yo nunca te pediría matrimonio…

Sam: yo nunca aceptaría….

Freddie: yo nunca viviría con tigo…

Sam: ¿sabes que?, yo nunca viviría con tigo, pero lo mas importante es que ¡nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Me acostaría con tigo freddie benson!

Una hora después…..

La puerta del cuarto de hotel se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una pareja apunto de entrar…. Esa pareja eran sam y freddie….

Freddie tenia a sam abrazada, y ella tenia las piernas alrededor de el….. sin dejar de besarse apasionadamente, freddie entro con sam en brazos, estrellándola en todos lados... para después dirigirse a la alcoba principal….

Freddie la dejo caer en la cama, se empezó a quitar la corbata y después empezó a besarla de nuevo….

Sam: freddie…. Freddie…. ¡ freddie ¡

Freddie: ¿Qué?

Sam: ¡la puerta!

Freddie miro a donde sam estaba apuntando, y vio que la puerta principal seguía abierta, así que se levanto para cerrarla, pero antes en la manija puso un letrero que decía '' no molestar'' para después, seguir con lo que estaba haciendo…..

**¡****Mañana subo el otro!**

**¡****Bye!**

**Atte: Zabiyill**


	5. Chapter 5

Ya era otro día en las vegas…. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana de la recamara principal…. la noche anterior sam y freddie habían tenido relaciones sexuales, pero como estaban completamente ebrios no recordaban absolutamente nada…

Conforme los rayos del sol iban entrando, sam se iba despertando…. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta que los abrió completamente, ella miro a su lado y vio el reloj…. Eran las 12:45 de la mañana…. '' ¿Qué demonios? '' dijo ella mientras se tocaba la cabeza un poco confundida, se sentía como si le fuera a estallar, pero se confundió aun mas cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba completamente desnuda, solo tenia unas sabanas cubriéndola…

Pero lo peor fue cuando volteo a su izquierda…. Ahí estaba el, el chico que mas odiaba en el mundo estaba desnudo y en la misma cama que ella…. Eso solo se podía significar una cosa…. '' ay no…..'' dijo sam en voz baja… ella se había acostado con freddie benson… ella había tenido sexo con el, y lo peor era que no podía recordar nada….

'' no, no, no, por favor… ¡no!'' dijo sam en voz baja una y otra ves, ella no lo quería creer, ella simplemente no lo podía aceptar….. ''freddie… ¡freddie!''

Dijo sam moviéndolo con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía la sabana que la cubría…. Como freddie no se levantaba, sam tomo una almohada y lo golpeo con ella dos veces…. '' ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa sam? ¡Déjame dormir! '' dijo el mientras hundía la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada…. ''freddie…' dijo ella mientras tomaba una respiración profunda para tratar de calmarse….

Freddie al escuchar su voz de nuevo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… sam estaba en la misma cama que el… eso era imposible…

Freddie: ¿sam? ¿Qué rayos-? ¿Qué esta-? ¿que paso anoche? ¿Donde estamos?

Sam: no tengo ni la menor idea…. Pero eso no es lo peor….

Freddie: ¿a que te refieres?

Sam: mira debajo de las sabanas…

Freddie le dio una mirada de confusión a sam, y después de mirar bajo las sabanas, y darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo, miro a sam, y al ver que ella también estaba desnuda entro en pánico…..

Freddie: ¡no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! , esto no puede ser…. Sam… por favor dime que no tuvimos sexo anoche….

Sam: créeme, eso es lo que mas quisiera, pero…. No te puedo mentir….

Freddie: hay no…. Espera… ¿Dónde estamos?

Sam: ¿que? ¿No es tu casa?

Freddie: no, ¿y la tuya?

Sam: no….

Freddie: entonces…. ¿Donde rayos estamos?

Freddie miro a todos lados buscando una pista de donde estaban…. Y cuando volteo a un buró que estaba junto a el vio una tarjeta que decía… '' bienvenido a las vegas''

'' las vegas'' dijo freddie casi en un susurro….

Sam: ¿Qué?

Freddie: las vegas…. Estamos en las vegas….

Sam: ¿que? Como- ¿como rayos llegamos aquí?

Freddie: no tengo ni idea…

Sam: ¿y ahora que?

Freddie: bueno… primero hay que vestirnos….

Sam: claro…

Freddie: espera…

Sam: ¿que?

Freddie: y… ¿la ropa?

Sam miro a freddie y después miro a su alrededor, y para su sorpresa su ropa estaba regada por toda la habitación…. '' solo mira a tu alrededor…'' dijo ella, por lo que freddie miro…. Y al ver la habitación lo único que dijo fue…. '' definitivamente tuvimos sexo''….

**¡****Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡****Mañana subo el otro!**

**Para José:**

**Muchas gracias José por comentar en todas las historias que tengo en fanfic!**

**¡Cada ve****z que leo tus comentarios una gran sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro!**

**¡Me hace muy feliz leerlos y que me felicites! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡En serio te lo agradezco mucho! **

**A! y lo del correo me parece muy bien!**

**¡Aquí te dejo el mió!:**

**zabiyill Hotmail .com **

**¡y muchas gracias a todos los demás por sus comentarios¡**

**¡Espero tenerte pronto entre mis contactos!**

**¡Bye!**

**Atte: zabiyill**


	6. Chapter 6

Después de veinte minutos los dos ya estaban vestidos y listos para salir de las vegas…. Los dos habían hablado, y sin estar ebrios por fin llegaron a un acuerdo, ninguno de los dos mencionaría lo que esa noche paso a absolutamente nadie…. Lo cual no iba a ser tan difícil, por que ninguno de os dos recordaba nada….

Cuando salieron de la habitación, una pareja los miro y empezaron a hablar en voz baja, y después de unos segundos la mujer dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro ''creo que la pasaron muy bien anoche ¿no?''

Sam, al oír esto, le pregunto un poco confundida… '' ¿disculpe?''

''ustedes saben… anoche no dejaron dormir a nadie en todo el hotel…'' dijo el hombre que estaba con la mujer…

Sam y freddie se sonrojaron un poco de la vergüenza, y despues de mirarse por un momento, los señores se fueron de ahí, pero antes de irse el señor se acerco a freddie y le dijo casi en un susurro… ''felicidades, una chica como ella no se encuentra fácil…''

Para despues irse….

Ellos no lo podían creer… anoche habían tenido sexo, y como si fuera poco, todo el hotel se había enterado de eso…. Los dos se miraron con algo de pena, ninguno de los dos recordaba nada de lo que había pasado…. Y mucho menos el ''sexo salvaje'' que según todos los residentes del hotel ellos habían tenido durante toda la noche anterior….

Despues de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, los dos siguieron su camino hacia el elevador…

Una vez abajo, ellos fueron directamente con el gerente para tratar de averiguar en donde habían dejado el auto…. Afortunadamente, el les dijo que el auto en el que los dos llegaron en completo estado de ebriedad, lo habían dejado el estacionamiento del hotel….

Una vez que recogieron las llaves, estaban a punto de salir, cuando el gerente los detuvo diciéndoles ''me alegro de que la hayan pasado también anoche…'' sam y freddie se miraron con algo de pena, y despues de unos segundos, siguieron su camino hacia la puerta principal del hotel…

Una vez que llegaron al auto, se subieron y durante todo el viaje, ninguno de los dos hablo….

Cuando llegaron por el auto de sam, ella se bajo y lo único que dijo fue…

Sam: gracias por traerme...

Freddie: claro… no hay problema…

Sam: y recuerda, nada de esto a nadie benson…

Freddie: entendido puckett…

Y con eso freddie arranco su coche y se fue directo a su casa….

Sam fue hacia su auto, entro en el, y despues de respirar profundo, puso las llaves y arranco, para despues ir directo a su casa…

Los dos iban a casa a descansar… pero sobre todo iban a tratar de despejar su mente para analizar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior en Las Vegas…

**¡Ya se que es corto, pero mañana (si puedo) subo el otro!**

**¡Bye!**

**¡Y gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Atte: Z a b i y i l l**


	7. Chapter 7

**DOS MESES DESPUES…**

Ya habian pasado dos meses desde la boda de carly, y también habían pasado dos meses desde que sam despertó desnuda en un cuarto de hotel junto con freddie en las vegas…

Por más que lo habían intentado, ninguno de los dos pudo recordar nada de lo que sucedió esa noche…

Carly no había llamado para ver por que ellos se habían ido de esa manera de la fiesta…. Y freddie y sam no se habían vuelto a ver ni a hablar desde ese día…

Todo aparentaba estar bien en la vida de sam, ella y freddie no se hablaban, al igual que con carly…

Las ventas de los restaurantes cousiny habían subido notablemente, y sam no podía estar más feliz por eso, todo en su vida aparentaba ir perfecto…. Hasta hace apenas dos semanas…

Desde hacia ya dos semanas, sam había tenido mareos y había estado vomitando muy seguido, hasta 7 u 8 veces por día… Al igual que su apetito había crecido, así como sus extraños antojos….

Sam parecía no darle tanta importancia a estos síntomas… pensó que era algo que le había hecho daño…. Talvez algo que había comido…

Liz, su secretaria presencio varios de estos síntomas, por lo que no estaba tan segura…

Liz: ¿sam?

Sam: ¿si?

Liz: ¿estas bien?

Sam: si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Liz: últimamente haz estado muy rara….

Sam: ¿a que te refieres?

Liz: bueno… te mareas a cada rato, además de que vomitas varias veces al día….

Sam: bueno… Debe ser algo que me hizo daño…

Liz: ¿y que hay de los antojos?

Sam: ¿antojos? yo no tengo antojos…

Liz: sam…. Ayer le pediste a Jhon que te consiguiera chocolates suizos….

Sam: ¿tu punto?

Liz: haz pensado que… posiblemente estés…. Ya sabes… ¿embarazada?

Sam: ¿Qué?

Liz: bueno sam… tienes todos los síntomas… ¿te haz hecho la prueba?

Sam: no… pero es que… es imposible…. Yo no he tenido relaciones desde… hay no….

Sam estaba apunto de terminar su frase cuando recordó lo que hace dos meses había pasado en las vegas… ella y freddie habían tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección…. Y si ella estaba embarazada, definitivamente era de freddie…. ''necesito una prueba de embarazo'' le dijo sam a su secretaria y amiga liz…. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y después de unos minutos las dos fueron se dirigieron rápidamente a la farmacia mas cercana para conseguir todas las pruebas de embarazo disponibles… sam quería estar 100% segura de que estaba embarazada…. Y no le importaba si tenia que hacer la prueba 100 veces….

Después de ir a la farmacia y comprar todas las pruebas de embarazo que vieron, las dos chicas fueron directamente a la casa de sam…. Cuando llegaron, sam fue inmediatamente a la cocina, y empezó a tomar mucha agua… después de eso fue al baño con liz detrás de ella con dos bolsas en las manos….

Después de hacer todas las pruebas, las dejaron sobre una mesa, y esperaron el tiempo indicado en el empaque…. Las dos estaban nerviosas y ansiosas por saber el resultado… liz estaba mas ansiosa que nerviosa, pero sam estaba mas nerviosa que nada…

Después de revisarlas todas, liz tenia una mirada de alegría en su rostro, mientras que sam tenia una mirada de decepción y preocupación en el suyo…

Sam miro a liza, para después sentarse en el sofá de la sala… liz la siguió… sam suspiro y lo único que dijo fue… ''estoy embarazada…''

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! **

**¡****Aquí es donde empieza lo bueno!**

**¿Creen que sam le va a decir a freddie?**

**Si es así... ¿como se lo dirá?**

**¿****Como creen que freddie reaccione?**

**¡****Pues véanlo mañana!**

**¡****Prometido! ¡Mañana subo el otro!**

**¡****Bye!**

**¡****Y gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Atte: ZABIYILL**


	8. Chapter 8

'' ¡Felicidades! '' Dijo liz al oír lo que sam había dicho, ella se acerco y la abrazo fuerte…

Sam parecía no estar muy contenta con la noticia… y liz lo noto de inmediato…

Liz: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estas feliz?

Sam: estoy embarazada del chico que me odia más que a nada en el mundo… ¿Cómo puedo estar feliz?

Mientras sam decía esto, las lágrimas empezaron a caer una tras otra por sus mejillas…

Liz, al ver esto rápidamente se acerco a ella y la abrazo de nuevo, tratando de consolarla…

Liz: y… ¿Por qué dices que te odia?

Sam: por que el me lo dijo…

Liz: oooww... bueno… tal vez no lo decía en serio…

Sam: ¿tu crees?

Liz: ¡si! Mira, a veces los hombres dicen cosas sin pensarlas…

Sam: ¿enserio?

Liz: claro… oye, yo no creo que el te odie… y creo que deberías hablar con el sam…

Sam: pero… ¿y si no quiere hacerse cargo?

Liz: sam… estoy casi segura de que el se hará cargo, por que es su hijo, además, si no no lo hiciera, tu eres una mujer fuerte, que puede criar a un hijo sola, sin la ayuda de nadie… samantha puckett no necesita ayuda… ¿recuerdas?

Sam: tienes razón, tengo que llamarlo… pero espera…

Liz: ¿Qué pasa?

Sam: no tengo su teléfono…

Liz: OH, bueno, eso es un problema… ¿no conoces a alguien que tenga su teléfono?

Sam: bueno… ¡carly! Si, ella debe tener su teléfono…

Liz: ¡perfecto! Llámala y pídeselo…

Sam: OK… lo haré…

Sam llamo a carly y después de inventar algo para poder excusar su salida repentina de su boda, decidió pedirle el teléfono...

Carly: ¿freddie? Y.. ¿tu para que quieres el teléfono de freddie?

Sam: bueno yo… la última vez que nos vimos, no terminamos muy bien… y… bueno, quisiera arreglar las cosas…

Carly: ¿enserio?

Sam: si…

Carly: bueno, en ese caso, te lo voy a dar…

Sam: gracias…

Carly le paso el teléfono a sam, y después de decir gracias, sam se despidió y colgó el teléfono…

Ahora que ya tenía su teléfono, ya no tenía ninguna excusa para no llamar a freddie…

Liz: ¿estas lista?

Sam: no…

Liz: sam… tienes que hacerlo… el tiene derecho a saber… ¿no lo crees?

Sam: no…

Liz: ¡sam!

Sam: ¡OK! ¡OK! , si tiene derecho a saber…

Liz: ¡entonces llámalo y díselo! ¡Ahora!

Sam: ¡OK! Esta bien, ya voy… lo voy a llamar…

Sam tomo el teléfono de nuevo, y empezó a marcar el numero que carly le había dado para poder contactar a freddie…

Ella lo marco, y espero unos momentos mientras el contestaba… fueron solo unos segundos, pero para sam fueron como horas… hasta que por fin contesto…

Freddie: ¿bueno?

Sam: ah, hola freddie, ¿Cómo estas?

Freddie: ¿sam?... ah, bien, ¿y tu?

Sam: bien…

Freddie: y, ¿a que se debe tu llamada? ¿Paso algo? ¿Estas bien?

Sam: si, estoy bien… es solo… que… (Suspiro) necesito hablar contigo…

Freddie: ¿conmigo? ¿Sobre que? ¿De que se trata?

Sam: ah, prefiero que hablemos en persona… si no te molesta… claro…

Freddie: OH…. No, claro que no me molesta…. Ah, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?

Sam: ¡claro!... me parece bien…

Freddie: y, ¿a donde quieres ir?

Sam: no se… adonde tu quieras…

Freddie: ah, OK, será una sorpresa entonces…

Sam: claro… yo también te tengo una sorpresa…

Freddie: ¡OK! ¿Paso por ti a las 7:30?

Sam: si, esta bien… te espero en mi casa…

Freddie: OK, ahí nos vemos…

Sam: OK, adiós…

Freddie: adiós…

Freddie colgó el teléfono y se puso a pensar en que era muy raro que sam lo hubiera llamado, ''debe ser cualquier cosa…'' pensó el, pero después recordó que lo llamo ''freddie''…. ''debe ser importante…''dijo en voz baja…

Sorpresas… a quien no lo gustan las sorpresas… a todos nos gusta la idea de que alguien nos tenga una ''sorpresa'', y cuando te lo dicen, no puedes evitar esa gran sonrisa que se dibuja en tu rostro, al igual que no puedes evitar la gran ola de curiosidad que te azota… y no puedes dejar de imaginar cual es la sorpresa que te van a dar…

Hay muchos tipos de sorpresas…. Hay sorpresas malas, peo también hay sorpresas buenas…. Te pueden dar cualquier cosa que te imagines, desde un pequeño dulce, hasta aquel objeto que tanto querías…

Casi todas las sorpresas te sacan una sonrisa…. Peo desgraciadamente hay algunas que casi nadie quiere recibir….

El destino es como una caja llena de sorpresas…. Algunas son malas, y otras son buenas… pero todas para bien….

Cuando recibes una sorpresa, un regalo de alguien que te quiere… por lo mas humilde que sea… lo debes de valorar… así sea una tarjeta, un dulce, o una flor… no olvides que la intención, es lo que cuenta…...

Freddie no lo sabía… pero estaba a punto de recibir una sorpresa que iba a cambiar su vida por completo… pero para bien…. Después de todo, no todos los días recibes la noticia de que vas a ser ''papa''…

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!... muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, y si puedo mañana subo el otro capitulo…. **

**¡Bye!**

**Atte: zabiyill**


	9. Chapter 9

**Las Vegas**

**Capitulo 9**

Eran las 7:20 de la noche, y sam ya estaba lista para ir a cenar con freddie. Ella estaba usando un vestido azul estraple y unos zapatos de tacón no muy alto, ella llevaba el pelo suelto, solo con un pequeño broche que lo adornaba, no llevaba mucho maquillaje, nunca le gusto usar mucho…

Sam estaba muriéndose de hambre, ya eran las 7:30 y freddie no llegaba…. Sam ya no podía aguantar… ella, por un lado quería que freddie llegara para poder irse ya al restaurante y cenar algo, pero por otro lado no quería que llegara porque no sabia como darle la noticia de que iba a ser papa….

En eso el timbre sonó… lo que hizo que sam saliera de sus pensamientos…

Ella se levanto del sofá en donde se había sentado para esperar a freddie, y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y una sonrisa de alegría y nerviosismo se dibujo en su rostro….

Freddie: hola sam… te ves… linda… muy linda…

Sam: gracias… tu también te ves bien…

Freddie: gracias… aa, ¿nos vamos?

Sam: claro…

Sam salio de su casa y luego los dos fueron al auto de freddie para después ir al restaurante…

Una vez ahí, los dos fueron a la mesa que freddie había reservado para esa noche…

Ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos en los que sam y freddie habían cenado, y no habían compartido muchas palabras lo largo de la noche…

A freddie lo estaba matando el silencio… metafóricamente claro… así que decidió romperlo…

Freddie: así que… ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Sam: ah... eso… ah, yo…. Bueno, tu sabes, la ultima vez que nos vimos…no terminamos muy bien….

Freddie: si lo se… pero, creo que ya nos estamos llevando mejor, ¿no crees?

Sam: si… si nos estamos llevando mejor…

Freddie: y… ¿eso es todo?

Sam: aa…. En realidad no… hay otra cosa… dos para decir verdad…

Freddie: oh, bueno, entonces… ¿Cuáles son?

Sam: bueno, la primera es… aa… (Suspiro) estoy… embarazada…

Freddie, al oír esto una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, el estaba contento por sam, era grandioso que fuera a ser mama… ''felicidades…'' dijo el, y sam sonrió penosamente…

Bueno, esa era un de las noticias que sam tenia que darle a freddie, pero… y ¿cual era la otra? '' ¿y cual es la otra? '' pregunto el con curiosidad…

Sam parecía estar muy nerviosa por lo que iba a decir, ella lo miro por unos cuantos segundos, y después de respirar profundo, lo único que dijo fue '' es tuyo''

Freddie, al oír esto, se empezó a ahogar con el vino que estaba bebiendo, y el poco vino que quedaba en su boca comenzó a salir a medida que el tocia… sam, y las otras personas que estaban en el restaurante se acercaron para ayudarlo a respirar, pero el no dejaba de toser…. Después de unos segundos, freddie por fin dejo de toser, y casi inmediatamente después, aun con falta de aire en sus pulmones, dijo '' ¿Qué? ''

Sam: ¡lo que oíste! ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Y esto es tú culpa!

Freddie: ¿Qué? ¡Yo no hice nada!

Sam: ¡créeme freddie, si hiciste, y mucho!

Freddie: esto no puede ser…. ¿Cómo se que no me estas engañando?

Sam: ¿enserio? ¡freddie! ¡Sabes perfectamente que prefiero mil veces hacerme vegetariana que tener un hijo tuyo! ¡Ese tipo de bromas no se hacen!

Freddie: hay dios… es cierto…

Sam y freddie se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pensando y analizando la situación… hasta que sam rompió el silencio….

Sam: ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Freddie: ¿a que te refieres?

Sam: yo… y no se nada sobre niños o maternidad….

Freddie: sam…

Sam: y no se los cuidadse que debo tener durante el embarazo…

Freddie: sam…

Sam: y… y… (Suspiro) solo tengo 23 años freddie…. No quiero hacerlo sola…. No puedo…. Tengo… miedo…

Al decir esto los ojos de sam se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas… ella en realidad estaba asustada… no tenia ni l menor idea de lo que iba a hacer…. Todo parecía fácil antes, pero ahora no era solo ella, también estaba el bebe que estaba esperando… y definitivamente ese bebe no estaba incluido en sus planes…

Al ver esto, freddie se levanto de su silla y se acerco a sam para después envolverla tímidamente en un abrazo…. Sam reacciono unos segundos después devolviéndoselo

'' no olvides que el bebe que estas esperando es de los dos…'' dijo freddie mientras la consolaba…

'' freddie, no tienes que hacerte cargo si no quieres… yo puedo hacerlo sola… '' decía sam a freddie mientras se separaba de su abrazo y se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro…

Freddie: pero quiero hacerme cargo sam… el niño es de los dos…. No solo tuyo….

Sam: gracias… freddie….

Freddie: estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

Sam: (suspiro) estamos juntos en esto…

Después de un rato, los dos salieron del restaurante, y freddie llevo a sam a su casa….

La noticia que acababan de darle a freddie, es una noticia que no se recibe muy a menudo.

Esta es la noticia que a todos los que la reciben les saca una enorme sonrisa, y no pueden evitar sentirse la persona mas afortunada del mundo.

Pero que pasa cuando te dan la noticia de que vas a ser papa, o mama, y eso no estaba en tus planes… hay dos posibilidades. Una, que el padre simplemente deje sola a la madre, y la otra, que se haga responsable de sus actos, y que apoye a la madre durante y después del embarazo…

Desgraciadamente en estos tiempos la primera opción es la más común. Pocos son los hombres que deciden tomar la segunda y hacerse cargo no solo del bebe, si no también de la madre….

Hoy en día, hay muchas madres solteras, chicas de 13, 14, 15,16 y 17 años embarazadas a causa de no haber tomado las precauciones necesarias...

Sam tuvo suerte de que freddie se hiciera responsable de sus actos, y decidiera ayudarla con el bebe, que no solo es de ella, si no también de el…

Pero muchas otras mujeres no corren con la misma suerte que ella. Y todo por que los padres deciden simplemente lavarse las manos y dejarlas solas con el bebe…

No dejes que tu vida, tus planes, todo se vaya a la basura por no tener precauciones, o por una simple borrachera en las vegas…

**Perdón por tardar tanto en subirlo, lo que pasa es que e estado muy ocupada, y e tenido problemas para continuarla… es parte de la enfermedad (trastorno bipolar) de repente empiezo a perder el interés por cosas que me apasionaban mucho…. Y creo que eso esta pasando con la escritura…. Pero bueno, voy a intentar relajarme, y agarrar la pasión por la escritura otra vez, y salir de ese horrible bloqueo del escritor….**

**¡Si puedo mañana subo el otro!**

**¡Bye!**

**Atte: Zabiyill**


	10. Chapter 10

**LAS VEGAS**

**Capitulo 10**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que sam le había dado la noticia de que estaba embrazada a freddie. El al principio no reacciono muy bien, pero después decidió aceptar sus errores, y hacerse cargo del bebe y de sam…

Al día siguiente, sam y freddie habían platicado por lo que parecieron minutos, pero que en realidad fueron horas… sorprendentemente platicaron sin discutir sobre los temas que tocaban… hablaron sobre icarly, que no se transmitía desde hacia ya muchos años...

También platicaron sobre su amistad, y de lo poco que recordaban lo que paso la noche de la boda de carly pero lo mas importante, hablaron sobre el bebe que iban a tener…

Habían quedado de acuerdo en unas cosas, como que freddie iba a visitar a sam todos los días, y si ella se sentía mal, tendría que llamarlo específicamente a el, y también, los dos tenían que ir juntos a todas las citas con el medico de sam.

Pero también hubo cosas en las que no quedaron de acuerdo, como lo de vivir juntos y ser una ''pareja''…

Freddie estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero cuando lo sugirió, sam… bueno sam prácticamente se burlo de el en su cara…

Ya eran las 2:30 de la madrugada, freddie estaba durmiendo placidamente en su casa, mientras que sam estaba dando vueltas en su cama.

Ella también estaba durmiendo bien, hasta que un extraño antojo la despertó…

Sam tenia ganas de ''costillas''y era demasiado tarde para ir ella a comprarlas, además de que tenia ganas de costillas, pero no de ir por ellas…

Así que pensó en freddie, el dijo que si pasaba algo le llamara inmediatamente, y eso fue lo que sam hizo…

Ella tomo su teléfono celular de su buró, y marco su telefono…

Freddie estaba, como dicen, ''en su quinto sueño'' cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Al principio, el pensó en ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo, pero después recordó que sam estaba embarazada, y que tal vez era ella, así que rápidamente lo tomo y contesto…

Freddie: bueno

Sam: freddie; ¡soy yo, sam!

Freddie: sam, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?

Sam: ¡no! ¡No estoy bien freddie!

Freddie: ¿Qué pasa?

Sam: ¡necesito costillas!

Freddie: ¿Qué? Sam, ¿estas bromeando?

Sam: ¡no, por que habría de hacerlo?

Freddie: sam, te dije que me llamaras si era un emergencia…

Sam: ¡es una emergencia! O que, ¿quieres que tu bebe nazca con cara de costillas?

Freddie: ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

Sam: no se por que te molestas…

Freddie: me llamaste a las 2:30 de la mañana, porque quieres costillas… creo que tengo razones de sobra para estar molesto…

Sam: si, si, como sea… ¿me vas a traer las costillas? o no…

Freddie: (suspiro) voy para allá…

Sam: ¡gracias freddie! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡bye!

Freddie: si, si, como sea… adiós…

Después de haber buscado durante mucho rato, freddie por fin había conseguido las costillas, y ya estaba en camino a la casa de sam…

Cuando llego, estaciono su coche del año afuera de la casa, salio de el, y camino hacia la puerta principal, saco la llave que sam le había dado, abrió la puerta, y entro a la casa hasta la habitación principal… ''estoy aquí'', dijo el mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de sam… ella, al verlo, salio de la cama corriendo y fue directo hacia el, quitándole la caja con las costillas de la mano… ''Por fin llegaste, me moría de hambre…'' dijo sam con la boca repleta de costillas…

Freddie solo sonrió al verla comer como en los viejos tiempos… le parecía impresionante, que aun cuando comía mas que nadie, no subía de peso, y tenia un cuerpo ''espectacular''… eso era sorprendente… pero bueno… sam nunca deja de sorprenderlo…

Después de aproximadamente unos 15 o 20 minuto, sam había dejado ya el plato donde estaban las costillas completamente vació y limpio. Después de terminar, ella se levanto al baño a lavarse los dientes, las manos, y… la cara… y luego fue a su cama para poder ir a dormir…

''Me tengo que ir'' dijo freddie mientras tomaba su chaqueta de la cama de sam…

Sam: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Freddie: sam, son las 3:30 de la mañana, y tengo que trabajar mañana temprano…

Sam: pero…

Freddie: sam lo siento…

Sam: no te vayas… por favor…

Freddie: sam…

Sam: solo esta noche… por favor… solo hoy…

Freddie miro a sam, parecía como si ella en realidad quisiera que el se quedara a dormir esa noche… y al ver sus ojos, no pudo evitar decir ''esta bien…''.

Sam, al oír esto, salto de la cama y fue directo a freddie envolviéndolo en un gran abrazo, para después soltarlo para que pudieran ir a dormir…

Freddie: dormiré en el sofá…

Sam: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Freddie: pensé que no querías que viviéramos juntos, ni que fuéramos una pareja…

Sam: si, pero no dije nada sobre dormir juntos…

Freddie: ¿segura que quieres dormir con migo?

Sam: ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no quieres?

Freddie: no, si quiero… ¿y tu?

Sam: si… creo…

Freddie: bueno… entonces… esta bien…

Sam: ok…

Sam y freddie fueron a la cama, y tímidamente se acomodaron en ella… una vez acomodados… ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para decir algo, excepto por la común frase ''buenas noches y que descanses…'' y después de un rato… los dos cayeron rendidos por el sueño, y se quedaron dormidos…

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero e estado muy ocupada en estos días…**

**Tengo que aprender las coreografías para el baile sorpresa de los quince de mi hermana… y no están muy fáciles que digamos… pero bueno… espero poder subir el otro capitulo pronto…**

**¡bye!¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!**

**Atte: zabiyill**


	11. Chapter 11

Ya había pasado un mes desde que sam le dio la noticia de su embarazo a freddie, lo que significaba que sam tenia tres meses de embarazo…

En el ultimo mes, sam había llamado a freddie a altas horas de la noche para pedirle algún tipo de comida, y después le pedía que se quedara a dormir en su casa, por lo que freddie durmió en casa de sam durante casi todo el mes….

Ya era sábado, y sam tenía su primera cita con el doctor hoy. Ella estaba nerviosa, por el miedo de que su bebe fuera a tener algo malo…. Pero tenia confianza en que su niño iba a estar bien… por que sam sabía que iba a ser un niño… no sabia como ni por que, pero estaba completamente segura…. La panza ya se estaba empezando a notar, pero muy ligeramente, ya casi no le abrochaban los pantalones, tenia que desabrochar los primeros botones….

Sam entro en las oficinas COUSINY, en donde los clientes llamaban para hacer reservaciones, pedidos y mas….

Ella tenía en una mano su bolsa, y en la otra tenia una paleta de helado de galleta, parecía que en realidad la estaba disfrutando, y liz lo noto inmediatamente….

'' ¿rico?'' dijo liz mientras se acercaba a sam… ''no tienes idea '' contesto ella mientras entraba en su oficina….

Liz: ¿Cómo estas?

Sam: nerviosa…

Liz: ¿nerviosa? ¿Por qué?

Sam: hoy tengo la cita con el doctor…

Liz: oh… pero, ¿que no se supone que freddie va a estar ahí?

Sam: si, pero aun así sigo estando nerviosa….

Liz: tranquila, todo va a estar bien…

Sam: ¿y si el bebe tiene algo?

Liz: el bebe va a estar bien… estoy segura…

Sam: ¿tú crees?

Liz: claro que si, ahora come tu paleta que se esta derritiendo….

''tienes razón''dijo sam, antes de empezar a lamer su paleta nuevamente, y con eso liz salio de la oficina y se dirigió a su escritorio, que se encontraba afuera de la oficina de sam…..

Y asi pasaron las horas, y sam no podía quedarse quieta, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para tranquilizarse, incluso para comer….. y cuando pensaba que no podía mas, freddie la llamo….

Ella tomo el telefono, y contesto algo molesta…. Eran como las 5:15pm, y freddie había quedado de pasar por ella a las 5:15pm , llevaba de retraso exactamente 15 minutos con 28 segundos…. Y no es que estuviera ansiosa de verlo, era solo que no tenía nada más que hacer….

En la llamada, freddie le dijo que ya iba llegando, y que fuera saliendo para esperarlo afuera….

Sam, todavía algo molesta acepto, y con eso, colgó el teléfono, tomo su bolso y su abrigo, se despidió de liz y se dirigió afuera de las oficinas Cousiny a esperar a freddie….

A los pocos minutos, freddie llego por ella, sam abrió la puerta del auto, u subió en el…

Freddie: siento el retraso, tuve que terminar algo en la oficina…

Sam: ¿y por que no lo terminaste mañana?

Freddie: por que quiero que mañana vayamos a algún lugar…

Sam: ¿algún lugar?

Freddie: a comer, o al cine, quiero que pasemos mas tiempo juntos…

Sam: ¿juntos? OK, ¿quien eres y que hiciste con freddie?

Freddie: sam… bueno, vamos a ser papas, y tenemos que convivir mas… ¿no crees?

Sam: supongo…

Freddie: escucha, si no quieres pasar un día conmigo, esta bien, no hay problema…

Sam: no, si quiero… es solo que… no lo se…. Es…. Raro…

Freddie: bueno si, pero, como dije antes, vamos a ser papas, y necesitamos convivir mas…

Sam: OK…

Después de esta conversación, no hablaron durante el resto del camino… era temporada de lluvias, por lo que afuera era frió, y no dejaba de lloviznar durante casi todo el día… las gotas de lluvia resbalaban una tras otra por la ventana del auto…y sam simplemente guardo silencio y apoyo la cabeza en el vidrio, solo para poder contemplar la lluvia que caía afuera…

Aunque para muchos los días de lluvia eran tristes, a sam le resultaba su época favorita del año… le encantaba recordar cuando era pequeña y jugaba bajo la lluvia…. Esos fueron los mejores días de su vida….

De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el coche se detuvo, y freddie le dijo ''llegamos'', sam tomo su bolso, y salio del coche, para después entrar en el edificio y dirigirse a al consultorio del doctor Robert, quien era el que los iba a atender….

Después de entrar, el doctor los saludo, se presento, y después le pidió a sam que se recostara y que se levantara la blusa para poder revisar como venia el bebe…

Freddie: ¿y bien?

Sam: ¿Cómo esta el bebe?

Doctor: el bebe viene bien, es un bebe muy sano, ¡felicidades!

Sam y freddie, al oír esto se tranquilizaron y una gran sonrisa se abrió paso en sus rostros…. Los dos se miraron y podían notar en los ojos del otro la felicidad…

Ahora que sabían que el bebe estaba bien y sano, se habían quitado un peso de encima, y ya podían volver a casa…

Ellos, por otro lado, no querían saber el sexo del bebe, bueno, freddie era el que no quería saber, sam, como ya lo había mencionado antes estaba completamente segura de que sexo era su bebe, así que no necesitaba que el doctor lo confirmara…

Doctor: ¿quieren saber el sexo del bebe?

Sam: no, ya sabemos que es…

Doctor: ¿a si?

Freddie: no, no sabemos, bueno sam dice que es un niño, pero no estamos seguros, y preferimos mantenerlo en anonimato….

Doctor: pues déjame decirte freddie, que lo mas posible es que sam tenga razón, y que el bebe sea un niño…

Freddie: no lo se…. Pero por lo tanto, sam no quiere que nadie la contradiga…

Doctor: OK, entonces ya te puedes vestir sam, y se pueden ir cuando quieran…

Freddie: gracias doctor… fue un gusto…

Doctor: el gusto fue mió, que les vaya bien, y felicidades por el bebe, hacen una gran pareja….

Sam y freddie, al oír esto se sonrojaron ligeramente, y después sam se levanto, tomo sus cosas y se fueron de ahí…. no hablaron sobre el comentario que el doctor había hecho, sobre que fueran un ''una linda pareja'', después de todo no era la primera vez que se los decían….

El camino de regreso a casa de sam fue un poco incomodo para freddie, ya que sam no dijo nada en todo el viaje

Cuando llegaron a casa de sam, freddie estaciono el auto afuera de esta, y se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, y después, sam torpemente se acerco a freddie y se despidió de el con un ligero beso en la mejilla. Después, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente se separo y salio del auto, y se dirigió a su casa…

Freddie ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de regresarle el beso, o de decir adiós, quedo en completo shock cuando sam lo beso en la mejilla, el en realidad no se lo esperaba, y la verdad tampoco esperaba sentir esa pequeña chispa que sintió cuando los labios de sam entraron en contacto con su piel, fue algo totalmente inesperado….

Mientras pensaba en esto, freddie no dejaba de mirar a sam mientras ella entraba en su casa, y antes de cerrar la puerta ella se despidió de el con una pequeña sonrisa, y después cerro la puerta…

Freddie no pudo evitar tocar con las yemas de sus dedos la parte de su mejilla que hacia solo unos momentos sam acababa de besar…. El cerro los ojos, y una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro….

Por fin, después de tantos años, y de tantas bromas e insultos, sam había mostrado un poco de afecto hacia el. Después de tantos años, por fin ella era linda con e, y el estaba contento por eso, por tener una oportunidad de volver a entrar poco a poco en su corazón…

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, lo que pasa es que e estado muy ocupada, pero ya los subiré mas seguido… espero… XD**

**¡Bueno espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Bye!**

**Atte: zabiyill**


	12. Chapter 12

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana, y el despertador de Sam ya había sonado, ella estiro el brazo con pereza y apago el ruidoso aparato que había interrumpido su sueño…

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño para poder hacer ''sus necesidades''… desde que empezó todo esto del embarazo duraba media hora en el baño averiguando si tenia ganas de hacer o no…

Después de media hora de espera y un chorrito de pipi, Sam fue a darse una ducha.

Freddie, por otro lado estaba despierto y arreglado desde las 8:00 de la mañana.

El había quedado de pasar por Sam a las 10 para ir a almorzar, el de alguna manera estaba ansioso y feliz de pasar un día en compañía de Sam….

Después de todo ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo, y ya que no tenían ningún tipo de relación sentimental, lo menos que podían hacer era pasar tiempo juntos…

Sam, después de 20 minutos ya estaba vestida, peinada y mas que lista para ir a almorzar con Freddie. Ella también estaba extrañamente emocionada por pasar el resto del día con el…

Era raro, pero se sentía feliz de que Freddie hubiera aceptado su responsabilidad. Tal vez era por el embarazo, pero los pocos momentos que pasaba con el al día, se la pasaba muy bien…

Ya se lo que están pensando ¿una mujer lista en 20 minutos? Es imposible….

Pero recuerden que estamos hablando de Samantha Puckett, la chica a la que jamás le importo demasiado su apariencia, siempre y cuando ella se sintiera cómoda consigo misma….

De repente, los pensamientos de Sam fueron interrumpidos por el claxon del auto de Freddie. Ella tomo sus cosas y salio de su casa, cerró con llave, y después se dirigió a donde Freddie estaba estacionado, y entro en el auto…

Freddie: buenos días

Sam: buenos días

Freddie: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Sam: bien ¿y tu?

Freddie: bien, me imagino que tienes hambre…

Sam: pues imaginas bien, me muero de hambre…

Freddie: que bien, por que adivina a donde vamos a ir a almorzar

Sam: ¿adonde?

Freddie ¡chilis!

Sam: ¿enserio?

Freddie: ¡si!

Sam: hace años que no voy ahí…

Freddie: lo se, por eso decidí llevarte a tu restaurante favorita…

Sam: ¿Cómo sabes que ese es mi restaurante favorito?

Freddie: te conozco muy bien Sam…

Sam: pensé que me habías olvidado…

Freddie: Sam, yo nunca te olvide…

Después de decir estas palabras, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sam. Ella pensaba que Freddie había hecho hasta lo imposible para olvidarse de ella, y ahora que el había recordado que chilis era su restaurante favorito, estaba feliz de que jamás la olvido…

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban al lado de un gran ventanal con vista a un parque…

El parque estaba lleno de niños con sus padres…

Sam se les quedo mirando, y cuando Freddie lo noto no dudo en preguntarle si todo estaba bien…

Freddie: ¿estas bien?

Sam: si, es solo que… cuando era niña, me imaginaba embarazada y casada…. No embarazada y sola…

Freddie: pero no estas sola… aquí estoy yo… estamos juntos en esto… ¿recuerdas?

Sam: si…

Después de unos minutos una de las meseras se acerco a su mesa, y Sam y Freddie ordenaron, y después de comer pidieron el postre. Sam pidió una rebanada grande de pastel de chocolate, y Freddie pidió un plato de fruta…

En cuanto llevaron las cosas a la mesa en donde ellos se encontraban, Sam inmediatamente empezó a devorar su rebanada de pastel, y Freddie no pudo evitar sonreír al verla comer así….

Así como tampoco pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era… ella siempre había sido una chica linda, pero ahora que había crecido y madurado, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer…

Y de pronto una duda entro en su cabeza… ¿será que se estaba enamorando de ella?...

No, eso no podía ser posible… es Sam, Samantha Puckett, la chica que lo lastimaba física y mentalmente. La que se había puesto como meta hacerle la vida miserable…

Pero también era la única chica que lo hacia sonreír en los momentos mas difíciles de su vida, y la chica que le dio su primer beso, y la única que siempre lo entendía, y aunque sonara raro, ella era la única en la que en verdad podía confiar… y claro, como olvidarlo, sam estaba embarazada de el… de su primer hijo…

¿Qué tanto me ves Benson? Era la voz de sam sacando a freddie de sus pensamientos, sin dejar que llegara a la conclusión de esto, y sin poder contestar la pregunta que el mismo se había hecho hacia ya unos minutos… ¿se estaba enamorando de Samantha Puckett?... tal vez si, o tal vez no… pero después de todos los recuerdos que llegaron a su mente, y después de verla todo este tiempo… después de todo no podía ser tan malo enamorarse de ella… ¿o si?

''Nada, bueno, es solo que… te ves bien hoy…'' Dijo Freddie un poco nervioso…

Sam, al oír esto se sonrojo ligeramente y sonrió en forma de agradecimiento a el por el cumplido que le acababa de hacer… aunque ella estaba un poco confundida todavía, ya que freddie había estado mirándola por un largo rato…

''Tu también te ves bien hoy…'' dijo ella y después los dos volvieron a comer…

No lo había notado, pero freddie era un hombre muy apuesto, y por esa razón seguramente también era muy codiciado por las mujeres… y seguramente todas eran mas lindas que ella… pero eso no hacia que el pareciera menos atractivo, que hubiera aceptado al bebe, y a ella también, lo convertía en un gran hombre, con un gran corazón.

Un hombre, ahora freddie era un hombre. Quien iba a pensar que el chico al que ella lastimaba constantemente y al que ella llamaba debilucho, con el paso de los años se iba a convertir en un hombre… que bien podría hacerse pasar por el ''hombre perfecto'' para las otras chicas…

Un hombre joven, apuesto y multimillonario, pero sobre todo con un gran corazón…

Pero ese tipo de hombres perfectos, solo los podían tener las mujeres perfectas…

Una chica dulce, amable, educada, amigable, carismática, lista y bonita… y Sam definitivamente no encajaba en ninguna de estas cualidades… ella era rebelde, malcriada, grosera, ruda y con un ''corazón de piedra''….

Con el paso de los años, se había formado una capa exterior, una capa gruesa que no dejaba que nadie viera su parte ''débil'', por que ella no era una chica débil, ella era una chica fuerte, una chica que es como es por que nadie la entiende, y nadie trata de hacerlo…

Una chica fría por fuera, pero con un gran corazón por dentro…

Después de todo, esa capa la había hecho para protegerse… solo por protección…

Y hasta ahora, había funcionado… pero había un problema… Freddie estaba atravesando ese escudo protector alrededor de su corazón… y eso no podía ser algo bueno… ¿Será que se estaba enamorando de el?... si era así las cosas serian aun peor… como si no fuera suficiente con el embarazo… ella todavía no sabia que iba a pasar cuando el bebe naciera, y eso era algo que la tenia aterrorizada….

Después de que terminaron de comer, salieron del restaurante y fueron hacia el auto de freddie… una vez que entraron al auto y se pusieron sus cinturones, freddie encendió el auto y arranco…

'' ¿A dónde vamos?'' pregunto Sam con curiosidad, miro a Freddie esperando una respuesta, y vio como una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro…

'' es una sorpresa'' dijo el con esa sonrisa picara en su rostro…

Sam solo sonrió al oír esto, a ella no le gustaban las sorpresas… pero tratándose de freddie, era diferente…

Sabía que Freddie no le iba a decir nada, así que se dispuso a esperar ansiosamente esa sorpresa…

Y asi pasó el tiempo, y sam y freddie habían estado platicando durante todo el camino, lo que era sorprendente… ya que habían mantenido una larga charla sin estar completamente ebrios… pero mas sorprendente era que estaban pasando un momento agradable juntos, y que los dos estaban disfrutando la compañía del otro…

En este ultimo mes, Sam se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Freddie, tanto, que a veces lo llamaba a cada rato del día con pretextos solo para escuchar su voz…

Incluso dos o tres veces invento antojos y lo llamo en la madrugada solo para verlo, aunque también disfrutaba las noches en las que dormían juntos… se sentía… protegida y de alguna manera se sentía… querida… como si enserio le importara a Freddie… aunque ella sabia que era solo por el bebe que estaba esperando….

Y a Freddie no parecía molestarle que Sam lo llamara a cada instante del día, a el le encantaba oír su voz… era como una dulce armonía para sus oídos… y le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella…. Le encantaba verla sonreír, y ver como comía desesperadamente… pero lo que mas le encantaba era cada vez que ella tocaba su vientre para tratar de sentir al bebe… era simplemente hermoso…

Aunque el sabia que todo lo que pasaban juntos, cada llamada, y cada sonrisa que ella le daba, eran solo por el bebe que iban a tener… por que si no fuera por ese bebe, ahora Sam y Freddie no se hablarían, y seguirían odiándose mutuamente… o al menos Sam seguiría odiándolo… por que el nunca la odio…

Después de un largo camino recorrido y una larga charla, freddie y sam llegaron a su destino…

'' ¿el zoológico? '' Dijo Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras los dos bajaban del auto y se ponían enfrente de la entrada al zoológico…

Freddie: ¡sorpresa!

'' ¿me trajiste al zoológico?'' dijo sam mientras miraba a freddie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro…

Freddie: ¿no te gusta?

Sam: claro, es solo que… bueno…

Freddie: ¿Qué pasa?

Sam: nunca e visitado uno…

Freddie. ¿Enserio?

Sam: si…

Freddie: bueno, me alegra que tu primera visita al zoológico sea conmigo… ¿y tu?

Sam lo miro y su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande, lo que hizo que freddie sonriera también… '' A mi también me alegra'' dijo ella, freddie le sonrió de nuevo y después entraron al zoológico…

Después de horas de caminar y ver a los animales, los dos fueron a comer en uno de los restaurantes que estaban dentro del zoológico…

Cuando terminaron entraron al safari…Subieron a la camioneta y continuaron su recorrido por el mundo animal…

Vieron a los animales conviviendo en su habitad natural… todo iba bien, los dos estaban divirtiéndose, hasta que el conductor se detuvo en un lugar lleno de jirafas para que los turistas pudieran alimentarlas con la fruta que les habían dado.

Sam estaba distraída viendo a una jirafa que estaba alimentando el conductor… cuando de repente otra de las jirafas se acerco a sam y empezó a jugar con su cabello…

Sam al sentir la respiración en su nuca volteo y cuando vio a la jirafa tan cerca de ella, grito, brinco a las piernas de freddie y luego hundió su cabeza en su pecho.

Freddie preocupado inmediatamente volteo y al ver el motivo por el que sam estaba así de asustada era una inofensiva jirafa no pudo evitar sonreír un poco…

Sam: ¡no es gracioso! ¡Dile que se vaya!

Freddie: tranquila, es inofensiva…

Sam: ¿y si me muerde?

Freddie: no te va a hacer nada

Sam: ¿seguro?

Freddie: claro… mira tócala para que veas que no hace nada…

Freddie tomo la mano de sam y luego hizo que tocara la jirafa…

Ella tenia los ojos cerrados por el miedo, pero después de unos segundos tocándola, lentamente fue abriéndolos y empezó a disfrutar el momento con freddie…

Después del safari, los dos salieron del zoológico, y después fueron a cenar…

Cuando terminaron freddie decidió llevar a sam a su casa... cuando llegaron los dos se quedaron unos minutos en el auto…

Sam: gracias..

Freddie: ¿por que?

Sam: por hacerme pasar el mejor día de mi vida…

Freddie: en todo caso, gracias a ti por a ver aceptado pasar el día conmigo…

Sam: me tengo que ir…

Freddie: esta bien… que descanses…

Sam: igualmente...

Sam estaba a punto de salir del auto, cuando freddie la detuvo diciéndole…

Fredie: sam

Sam: ¿si?

Freddie: yo también me la pase muy bien hoy contigo…

Sam solo le sonrió y le dio las buenas noches… para después dirigirse a la entrada de su casa…

Una vez mas freddie la vio caminar y entrar a su casa… y una vez que ella entro el arranco el coche y se fue a su casa…

Esa noche los chicos durmieron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro… recordando los momentos que pasaron en compañía del otro….

Después de todo no fue tan malo pasar un día juntos…

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado…**

**¡Pensé que si no había actualizado pronto se merecían un capitulo largo!**

**¡Así que lo escribí y aquí esta!**

**¡Espero poder subir el otro capitulo mas pronto, pero no prometo nada!**

**Bye!**

**Atte! Zabiyill**

**PD: ¡gracias por sus comentarios!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquella salida al zoológico. A Sam ya se le notaba la panza, lo cual era normal ya que tenía cuatro meses de embarazo…

Este ultimo mes no había sido diferente a al mes pasado…

Sam y Freddie se llamaban a cada momento del día, y platicaban por horas, iban a comer todos los días, y de vez en cuando iban a pasear… y casi todas las noches, Sam llamaba a Freddie para pedirle algún tipo de comida y para que se la llevara hasta su casa, y después de las suplicas de Sam para que el se quedara a dormir esa noche en casa de Sam, el aceptaba y dormía con ella, y después el se levantaba a las 6:00am para ir a su casa a arreglarse para después poder ir a trabajar a las 7:00am…

Al principio parecía fácil, pero después Freddie empezó a notar las consecuencias que provocaba el dormir poco…

No sabia como solucionar el problema, sabia que si le pedía a Sam que no lo llamara a altas horas de la madrugada para pedirle comida, ella se molestaría con el, y si seguía con esta rutina desgastarte podría terminar enfermo, y hasta muerto…

Después de mucho pensar en como solucionar su problema, una solución vino a su mente, y el sabia que esa era la única opción, y su salvación, y lo tenia que hacer lo antes posible…

Esa noche, Freddie estaba durmiendo como de costumbre. Eran las 3:32 de la madrugada y de repente su celular sonó perturbando su sueño, como lo hacia cada noche desde hacia ya dos meses…

Freddie: ¿bueno?

Sam: ¡Freddie! ¡Necesito crema de maní y apio!

Freddie: ¿Qué? ¿Crema de maní y apio?

Sam: ¡si! ¡Corre Freddie! ¡Me muero de hambre!

Freddie: OK OK, voy para allá…

Sam: ¡gracias! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Bye! No tardes…

Freddie: OK, ¡bye!

Freddie colgó el teléfono y perezosamente se levanto de la cama, se vistió y tomo las llaves de su coche para poder ir a buscar la crema de maní y el apio que sam le había pedido… ¿a quien se le ocurriría comer crema de maní con apio?... eso es algo… asqueroso… pero bueno, no era tan asqueroso como la vez que a sam se le ocurrió comer helado de vainilla con mayonesa… el simple hecho de recordarlo le daban nauseas a freddie…. Y pensar que sam se lamió los dedos después de comer eso…. ¡Agh!, simplemente asqueroso…. Pero bueno, ella lo disfruto, y mucho, y eso era lo que le importaba a freddie… que ella estuviera feliz… Le gustaba verla feliz por que cada vez que la veía sonreír sabia que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como padre primerizo… y eso lo enorgullecía….

Después de mucho buscar, por fin encontró la crema de maní y el apio que sam le había pedido, y se dispuso a dirigirse a la casa de sam….

Cuando llego, abrió la puerta y fue directo a la habitación principal, y cuando entro vio que sam estaba frente al espejo mirándose, con la panza descubierta….

El la miro detenidamente para admirar como ella tocaba su vientre, tratando de sentir algún movimiento del bebe…. Se veía hermosa…. ''ya estoy aquí'' dijo el, y sam sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo dijo ''que bien, te tardaste un poco…''

Freddie se quedo mirándola de nuevo…. Parecía como si estuviera n trance, no dejaba d mirarse en el espejo. Es como si se hubiera perdido en aquel bulto que sobresalía de su vientre, y ella se veía simplemente hermosa… conforme el embarazo iba avanzando, sam se iba haciendo mas y mas bella… bien dicen que hay algunas mujeres a las que el embarazo no les sienta bien…. Y definitivamente, sam no era una de ellas…. Ella era todo lo contrario.

Antes del embarazo ella era una mujer bella, muy bella, y ahora que estaba embarazada, se había convertido en una mujer hermosa… tal vez, se había convertido en la mujer mas hermosa que el había visto…. Y que el hijo que estaba esperando era de el, lo hacia sentir el hombre mas afortunado del mundo….

De repente sam dejo de mirarse en el espejo, se bajo la blusa y fue hacia donde freddie se encontraba, tomando la bolsa que el tenia en sus manos….

Se sentó en la cama y empezó a hurgar en la bolsa, saco la mantequilla de maní y la abrió, saco el apio, y lo hundió en el bote que contenía la pegajosa sustancia sabor a cacahuate, para después empezar a comer….

Freddie: ¿Por qué te mirabas así en el espejo?

Sam: es solo que… me siento rara cada vez que veo como a crecido mi panza…. Me siento… gorda…

Freddie: pero no estas gorda sam… recuerda que tienes una pequeña albóndiga con patas ahí dentro… es normal que sobresalga, pero en ti se ve bien… te ves muy linda…

Sam: ¿tú crees?

Freddie: estoy seguro se eso… tu siempre fuiste una chica linda, y embarazada eres aun mas linda….

Al oír esto sam se sonrojo un poco, y después le sonrió a freddie en muestra de agradecimiento por el cumplido que le acababa de hacer, y después siguió comiendo su apio con mantequilla de maní…

Después de acabar con lo que freddie le había llevado, fue al baño, se lavo los dientes y fue a la cama a dormir….

''me tengo que ir'' dijo freddie mientras se dirigía a la puerta…

Sam: quédate… por favor…

Freddie: sam…

Sam: freddie…

Freddie: sabes que tengo que ir a trabajar mañana temprano…

Sam: por favor…

Y otra vez, después de mirar a los ojos azules de sam suplicándole que se quedara, el acepto…

Estaban en la cama de sam acostados, y freddie tenia que decirle algo importante a sam, y sabia que tenia que decírselo ahora… así que se armo de valor y se lo dijo…

Freddie: sam, ¿estas despierta?

Sam: si, ¿Qué pasa?

Freddie: tenemos que hablar…

''¿sobre que?'' dijo sam mientras se volteaba para poder ver de frente a freddie… ''no puedo estar viniendo todas las noches para traerte comida…'' dijo freddie con una seguridad que se notaba en su voz, y en cada palabra…

Sam: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Freddie: lo que quiero decir, es que, tienes que venir a vivir conmigo…

Sam: ¿Qué?

Freddie: ya se que la idea no te gusta, pero en serio sam, no puedo seguir con esta rutina, me esta causando problemas de salud…

Sam: ¿estas enfermo?

Freddie: no, pero si sigo así, me puedo enfermar, y puedo hasta morir…

Sam: ¿morir? No quiero que mi hijo sea huérfano de padre…

Freddie: entonces ven a vivir conmigo… ¿Qué dices?

Sam se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, pensando en lo que freddie le acababa de proponer…

Ella en realidad se preocupaba por su bienestar… y era cierto que no quería que su hijo creciera sin un padre… al principio la idea de vivir juntos la aborrecía, incluso aun mas que la escuela… pero ahora que había convivido tanto tiempo con el, y que habían dormido tosas esas noches juntos, ya no parecía tan malo, quizás hasta podría decirse que le gustaba la idea de vivir con el… así que respiro profundo, y acepto la propuesta de freddie…

Sam: OK, voy a ir a vivir contigo…

Freddie: perfecto, mañana vengo a ayudarte a empacar…

Sam: OK, pero ahora solo quiero dormir…

Freddie: OK, que descanses sam…

Sam: que descanses freddie…

Y así, después de unos minutos los dos cayeron profundamente dormidos… ansiosos por que llegara la mañana, ya que seria el día en que sam se mudaría a la casa de freddie, para vivir con el por tiempo indefinido…

Pero después de todo, no podía ser tan malo….

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, y lamento no haber actualizado pronto, es que tenia ese molesto bloqueo del escritor, pero creo que ya paso, y voy a subir un capitulo por día, ya tengo escrito el de mañana, y hoy voy a escribir el de pasado mañana (los domingos descanso XD)**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!**

**¡Bye!**

**Atte: zabiyill**


	14. Chapter 14

Hoy era el día, el día en el que Sam se iba a mudar a casa de Freddie, y por alguna razón no definida, estaba emocionada de vivir con el…

Esa mañana, Freddie se levanto temprano y se fue directo a su casa, dejando a Sam dormida para que pudiera descansar más…

Cuando Freddie llego a su casa, entro y empezó a buscar a Dolores, su ama de llaves, aunque el la consideraba como ''parte de la familia''… ya que ella había trabajado para el desde hacia ya muchos años… lo que provoco que se ganara un espacio en el corazón de Freddie… y dolores quería a Freddie como un hijo…

Dolores: ¡joven Freddie! ¿Cómo amaneció?

Freddie: bien Dolores, gracias, ¿y tu?

Dolores: bien joven, gracias…

Freddie: Dolores, quería decirte algo…

Dolores: claro, ¿de que se trata?

Freddie: ¿recuerdas a Sam?

Dolores: ¿la chica rubia de la foto que tiene en su oficina?

Freddie: si ella, va a venir a vivir con nosotros a la casa…

Dolores: ¿enserio?

Freddie: si, y necesito que arregles el cuarto mas grande de la casa…

Dolores: ¿el que esta junto a su habitación le parece bien?

Freddie: si, ese es perfecto…

Dolores: espere… ¿que no es ella la que esta embarazada de usted?

Freddie: si… es ella…

Dolores: ¡que bien! Por fin la voy a conocer en persona…

Dolores sabia sobre Sam y su embarazo, por que Freddie se lo había contado, al igual que le contó toda su vida… ella sabia de el enamoramiento que había tenido hacia Carly años atrás, y sabia lo que había pasado la noche de su boda, por lo que también sabia lo del embarazo de Sam…

Aparte del hecho de que Freddie le había hablado a Dolores sobre Sam, ella sabia como era por medio de una fotografía en donde estaban solo ellos dos en lo que parecía un parque. La foto estaba dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio que se encontraba en la oficina de Freddie…

Esa foto la habían tomado cuando ellos estaban en la universidad, los dos se veían felices, la estaban pasando muy bien, y eso se veía reflejado en sus sonrisas…

A Freddie le traía muy buenos recuerdos. Cada vez que el se sentía triste, solo y deprimido, iba a su oficina, se sentaba frente a su escritorio, abría el cajón, sacaba la foto y la miraba por horas, recordando lo viejos tiempos, en donde Sam y Freddie se llevaban bien… esa fue sin duda una de las mejores épocas de su vida…

Después de hablar con Dolores, Freddie fue a la cochera y en vez de tomar su auto, opto por una camioneta de carga, pensó que le iba a servir más para cargar las cosas de Sam… así que tomo las llaves, subió a la camioneta y arranco, para después dirigirse a la casa de Sam…

Cuando llego, ella ya había empacado dos maletas, y ahora estaba descansando mientras comía un emparedado de jamón, así que el tomo las dos maletas y las subió a la parte trasera de la camioneta de carga. Cuando llego adentro de nuevo, noto que Sam ya había terminado su descanso, y su emparedado de jamón, y ahora estaba terminando de hacer su última maleta, con la que estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para cerrar. Freddie sonrió al verla intentando cerrarla de todas las maneras posibles, desde tratar de bajar la tapa con los codos, hasta sentarse en ella, y brincar para poder cerrarla, pero todo fue inútil… cuando el vio que ella se había dado por vencida, se acerco a ella, y le dijo ''déjame ayudarte'', ella asintió con la cabeza, y se hizo a un lado para que Freddie pudiera ayudarla a cerrar la maleta, lo cual hizo muy rápido y con mucha facilidad… Ella lo miro con asombro, le sonrió, y después le dio un simple ''gracias'', Freddie asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le daba una pequeña sonrisa, y después tomo la maleta y se dirigió a su camioneta…

Sam, por ultimo tomo su bolso, y después de dar un ultimo vistazo a su casa, salio y cerro la puerta con llave, para después dirigirse hacia donde estaba Freddie…

'' ¿y esa camioneta?'' Pregunto Sam con curiosidad mientras apuntaba a la lujosa camioneta de carga que estaba estacionada afuera de su casa…

Freddie: es mía…

Sam: ¿enserio? ¿Cuántos autos tienes?

Freddie: cinco, dos coches, una minaban, y dos camionetas de carga…

Sam: wow, entonces eres millonario ¿verdad?

Freddie: se podría decir que si… gracias a dios me va muy bien en el trabajo…

Sam: que bien, me da gusto por ti…

Freddie: me imagino que a ti también te va bien ¿no?

Sam: si, tengo una casa propia, un auto y una camioneta…

Freddie: que bien… me da mucho gusto…

Sam: gracias, y me imagino que tu casa es grande ¿no?

Freddie: si es grande… pero mejor espera a conocerla…

Sam: ok

Freddie: ¿nos vamos?

Sam: vamonos…

Sam subió a la camioneta y Freddie hizo lo mismo, el la encendió, arranco, y se fue directo a su casa, que ahora iba a ser casa de Sam también… pensándolo bien, no podía ser tan mala idea la de vivir juntos… después de todo, iban a ser papas, lo mas normal era que vivieran juntos…

Aunque parecía que todo iba bien, aun faltaban cosas por resolver, como que era lo que iban a hacer después de que el bebe naciera, o como le iban a decir a Carly….

De la señora Benson no se preocupaban, ya que ella había fallecido de una enfermedad años atrás, y la mama de Sam había muerto de una sobredosis, así que prácticamente los dos estaban solos en el mundo, bueno, excepto por Carly y el bebe que estaban esperando…

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Mañana subo el otro!**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**¡bye!**

**Atte: ZaBiYiLl**


	15. Chapter 15

Después de media hora de camino, Sam y Freddie por fin estaban llegando…

Entraron a un fraccionamiento residencial muy prestigioso, con casas enormes y lujosas. Sam se sorprendió al ver lo lejos que Freddie había llegado … de vivir en un departamento a vivir en una fraccionamiento residencial… pero siempre fue obvio que Freddie iba a llegar lejos, y después de todo, se lo merecía…

Sam se sorprendió aun mas y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran mas al ver que la casa en donde Freddie había metido su camioneta era talvez la casa mas grande y lujosa de todo el fraccionamiento, era una casa de unos 3 o 4 pisos de alto, con enormes jardines que la rodeaban, era una casa moderna y lujosa, pero con unos toques rústicos… simplemente era hermosa…

''wow'' dijo ella mientras bajaba de la camioneta sin despegar la vista de la enorme mansión que estaba frente a ella y que ahora iba a ser su hogar…

Freddie: ¿te gusta?

Sam: ¿bromeas? Me encanta… es… hermosa, y enorme…

Freddie: yo la diseñe… y poco a poco la fui construyendo…

Sam: es muy linda… felicidades…

Freddie: ahora también es tuya, recuerda que vas a vivir conmigo… esta es tu casa ahora…

Sam solo sonrió al oír esto, y después de unos minutos, los dos entraron a la hermosa mansión que era ahora el hogar de los dos…

Cuando entraron, todos los sirvientes que trabajaban para Freddie, estaban reunidos en el vestíbulo, eran alrededor de 6 o 7 personas… y todos estaban ahí para darle la bienvenida a Sam…

Ella, al verlos ahí parados, no podía creer que en realidad iba a vivir en una mansión con sirvientes, y Freddie…. Era como un sueño hecho realidad…

Después de que todos le dieron la bienvenida y se presentaron con Sam, volvieron a sus quehaceres, excepto una a la que Freddie le pidió quedarse…

Freddie: Sam, ella es dolores, el ama de llaves, y es como parte de la familia para mi…

Sam: mucho gusto Dolores, mi nombre es Samantha, pero puedes llamarme Sam…

Dolores: mucho gusto señorita Sam, permítame decirle que usted es aun más hermosa en persona, y que tuvo mucha suerte de conocer al joven Freddie… el es un gran hombre…

''lo se'' dijo Sam mientras compartía una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa con Freddie…

Ella siempre supo que el iba a ser una gran hombre, y ahora que se lo estaba demostrando, no le quedo ninguna duda de que lo era… Freddie era un gran hombre, y ella era muy afortunada de haberlo conocido…

Después de una pequeña conversación, Dolores ofreció llevar a Sam al cuarto en donde ella dormiría, y Freddie se despidió y se fue a su trabajo, seguro de que había dejado a Sam en buenas manos….

Cuando Dolores, Sam, y uno de los sirvientes, quien estaba cargando las maletas llegaron a la habitación en la que ella iba a dormir, el sirviente, cuyo nombre era Antonio, dejo las maletas y se retiro cortésmente…

Sam y Dolores empezaron a desempacar y a acomodar las cosas de Sam en los cajones, mientras compartían una pequeña charla…

Sam: dolores, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Dolores: claro que si niña…

Sam: ¿Cómo sabia usted como era yo? Yo nunca antes la había visto…

Dolores: la conozco por medio de una foto que el joven Freddie guarda en su oficina…

Sam: ¿una foto?

Dolores: si…

Sam: de seguro una en donde aparecemos 3 personas, ¿no?

Dolores: de hecho no… en esa foto solo aparecen dos personas

Sam: ¿una chica de pelo oscuro y yo?

Dolores: no, solo usted y el joven Freddie…

'' ¿solo nosotros dos? Pregunto Sam un poco confundida y extrañada al mismo tiempo…

''si, solo ustedes dos'' contesto Dolores con una sonrisa en su rostro…

En el rostro de Sam, se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al oír esto… Freddie tenía una foto en la que solo aparecían ellos dos, y la había guardado durante todos estos años…

¿Eso significaría algo? Talvez, después de tantos años, Freddie seguía sintiendo algo por ella… y eso, la hacia feliz…

**Se que deben estar confundidos… por eso déjenme contarles el motivo p****or el se desato esa pelea en la que participaron Sam y Freddie años atrás…**

_Esa noche, la universidad tendría un baile, y todos tenían su pareja, a excepción de Sam, y Freddie…_

_Desde hacia años atrás, Freddie había superado su enamoramiento hacia Carly, y poco a poco e inconcientemente, se fue enamorando de la persona menos esperada… Samantha Puckett…_

_Si, ella era la chica que lo lastimaba física y mentalmente, y la chica a la que el pensaba odiar, y a la que el dijo que ''nunca'' iba a amar… pero nunca es una palabra muy fuerte, y del odio al amor, hay solo un paso… y ahora Freddie había dado ese paso sin estar conciente de ello… y sin querer, se enamoro de ella…_

_El, primero había negado que ese sentimiento pudiera existir, y después, cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorado de ella, también recordó que ella jamás le correspondería, por que simple y sencillamente Sam lo odiaba, así que decidió esconder sus sentimientos hacia ella, y jamás decírselo a nadie… _

_Pero que con cada día que pasaba, con cada sonrisa que ella le daba, el sentimiento se iba haciendo mas y mas grande, y fue cuando supo que se lo tenia que decir, y cuando se entero de que ella no tenia cita para el baile, supo que ese era el momento perfecto para decírselo; así que la invito al baile, y para su sorpresa, ella acepto ir con el…_

_La noche del baile había llegado ya, y Carly y Sam, quienes compartían cuarto, ya estaban listas para irse… Carly llevaba un vestido color rosa, y Sam llevaba uno color azul… el azul siempre le favoreció mucho..._

_Después de un rato, la cita de Carly llego y los dos se fueron, y unos minutos después, Freddie llego… _

_Al ver a Sam, Freddie no pudo evitar sonreír y decirle lo hermosa que se veía. A lo que ella agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que se sonrojaba ligeramente…_

_Después de eso, los dos chicos fueron al baile. Una vez ahí, los dos bailaron toda la noche… y a decir verdad, los dos se la pasaron muy bien en compañía del otro… _

_Cuando la fiesta termino, Freddie llevo a Sam a su habitación__, y cuando estaba apunto de decírselo, Carly llego… el se despidió para marcharse a su habitación, decidiendo que se lo diría al día siguiente… _

_A la mañana siguiente, Freddie se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre, y se arreglo mas de lo normal…y cuando por fin llego la hora de ir a clases, tomo sus cosas y salio en busca de Sam…_

_En el camino, el iba pensando en como decírselo, y de repente, sintió que alguien le brincaba en sima, y ese alguien era Sam quien ahora tenia sus brazos alrededor de el cuello de Freddie, y el sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo las piernas de Sam, y luego los dos cayeron al el pasto verde que estaba junto a ellos…_

_Cuando cayeron, los dos empezaron a reír y después Sam jiro hacia el, y apoyada en sus codos, dijo''buenos días Freddo''_

_Freddie: buenos días Princesa Puckett, ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

_Sam: bien, ¿y tu?_

_Freddie: bien…_

_Después de unos minutos, Gibby, quien ahora estaba estudiando para ser fotógrafo se acerco con una cámara instantánea en sus manos, y les pidió que posaran para tomarles una foto, a lo que ellos aceptaron inmediatamente y sin ningún problema…_

_Los dos se levantaron del césped, y se pararon uno al lado del otro, Freddie puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sam, y ella puso el suyo alrededor de la cintura de Freddie, mientras que recargaba su cabeza en uno de sus hombros…_

_Los dos miraron a la cámara, sonrieron y Gibby tomo la foto… _

_Después de tomarla, Gibby se las entrego y se marcho con una sonrisa en su rostro…_

_Sam: tengo que irme, nos vemos luego…_

_Freddie: ¡espera! Tengo que hablar contigo… _

_Sam: ¿sobre que?_

_Freddie: es algo muy importante…_

_Sam: dímelo…_

_Freddie: esta bien, pero aquí no, vamos a un lugar más privado… _

_Sam bueno, pero mas te vale que sean algo en verdad importante, por que me voy a perder una clase por tu culpa…_

_Freddie sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, para después tomar a Sam de la mano y llevarla a un lugar mas privado… para poder decirle lo que sentía por ella…_

_Cuando llegaron, estaban en uno de los jardines mas grandes que rodeaban a la universidad, estaba lleno de árboles con muchas hojas… parecía un bosque, y daba algo de miedo, por lo que casi nadie iba ahí… _

_Sam: bueno, ya estamos aquí, ¿que era lo que me querías decir?_

_Freddie: bueno… tu sabes que yo estaba enamorado de Carly ¿no?_

_Sam: si…_

_Freddie: bueno, con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que en realidad ya no la amaba…_

_Sam: y bien…_

_Freddie: conforme los años pasaron, inconcientemente me fui enamorando de la chica a la que jamás pensé que podría amar así… y yo sabia que ella no me correspondería, así que decidí ocultarlo por todos estos años… pero ya no puedo mas… ya no puedo ver que los otros chicos la hagan sufrir, ya no quiero verla llorar cada vez que la lastiman, ya no quiero verla sufrir…_

_Sam: bueno… entonces díselo…_

_Freddie: eso voy a hacer, solo espero que ella quiera seguir siendo mi amiga…_

_Sam: estoy segura de que si…_

_Freddie: entonces… Sam… Te Amo…_

_La quijada de Sam cayo ligeramente al oír lo que Freddie le acababa de decir. Ella jamás se imagino que la chica de la que estaba hablando era ella… eso era imposible, imposible que alguien se enamorara de la persona que lo lastimaba y le hacia la vida miserable todo el tiempo… imposible que Freddie se hubiera enamorado de ella… _

_Ella, como era obvio, no supo como reaccionar, no sabia si lo que Freddie le acababa de decir era verdad o mentira, y su ceguera e ignorancia, la llevo a cometer el que talvez seria el peor error de su vida…_

_Sam: ¿Qué?_

_Freddie: estoy enamorado de ti Sam…_

_Sam: esto debe ser una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto Freddie…_

_Freddie; ¿Qué?_

_Sam: ese tipo de bromas no se hacen… no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho…_

_Freddie: Sam, no es una broma…_

'' _si claro, ¿tú creíste que te iba a creer? ¿Qué iba a saltar a tus brazos, besarte y decirte que yo también te amaba?'' mientras decía esto, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, y Freddie estaba tan confundido y triste, que no supo como luchar…_

''_no lo puedo creer Freddie… no viniendo de ti… ¿y sabes que? ¿Si lo que querías era hacerme sufrir? créeme… lo lograste… ''_

_Sam se dio la vuelta para irse, pero no sin antes decirle a Freddie las palabras que le romperían el corazón en mil pedazos… ''Te Odio Freddie Benson, Te Odio…''_

_Y con eso, Sam se fue de ahí, dejando a Freddie completamente destrozado…_

_El solo se quedo ahí, y después de ese día, nunca se volvieron a verse claro hasta la boda de Carly…, Y el único recuerdo que a Freddie le quedo de Sam… fue la foto que Gibby les había tomado unos momentos antes de esa pelea que marco su vida para siempre… _

Con el paso de los años, Sam pensó que Freddie había dejado de amarla, y ella, aunque nunca acepto la idea de estar enamorada de el, pensó que ese extraño sentimiento iba a desaparecer con el tiempo… pero no fue así…

Ese sentimiento solo lo ocultaron, jamás desapareció… Freddie, aunque el decía lo contrario, jamás dejo de amar a Sam…

¿Lo intento? Claro que lo intento… pero no lo logro, solo logro esconderlo en el rincón mas remoto de su corazón… y el pensó que se había liberado de el, lo que no sabia era que ese sentimiento, al que tanto trato de negar y esconder, después de tantos años, estaba saliendo de nuevo… y esta vez, no lo podía evitar… simplemente, no podía hacer nada…

Pero, después de todo, el corazón siempre tiene la razón… ¿no?

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**¡El lunes subo el otro capitulo! (Recuerden que los domingos descanso… XD )**

**¡B****ye!**

**Atte: Zabiyill**


	16. Chapter 16

Ya había anochecido, y Sam, gracias a dolores ya había conocido toda la casa, la cual por cierto era ridículamente grande… pero hermosa a la vez…

Freddie había ido a la hora de la comida, para poder comer con Sam, cosa que hacían todos los días desde hacia ya dos meses, y después de comer, el volvió al trabajo…

Ya eran las 8:00pm de la noche, y ahora estaba esperando a Freddie para cenar….

Cuando el llego, no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se abriera paso en su rostro… ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo, para después separarse para poder verlo de frente…

Sam: ¡que bueno que llegaste!

Freddie: ¿me extrañaste?

Sam: ¡si!, digo, no, Dolores te extraño… y mucho…

Freddie, al oír esto no pudo evitar sonreír. El sabia perfectamente que Sam era la que lo había extrañado, y no Dolores como ella lo aseguraba…

Freddie: entonces, dile a dolores que yo también la extrañe mucho…

Sam: ¿enserio?, digo… Si, yo le diré…

Freddie: ¿ya cenaste?

Sam: no, te estaba esperando para cenar juntos…

Freddie: OK, vamos entonces, me muero de hambre…

Freddie dejo su portafolios en el piso, aun lado del perchero que estaba junto a la puerta principal, y después el y Sam se dirigieron a el comedor para poder cenar, y durante la cena, los dos empezaron a charlar…

Sam: ¿y como te fue en el trabajo?

Freddie: ¡bien, gracias a dios muy bien!

Sam: que bien…

Freddie: ¿y a ti? ¿Cómo fue tu día?

Sam: bien… Dolores me ayudo a desempacar, y ella me llevo a conocer la casa…

Freddie: ¿y te gusto?  
Sam: si, es muy linda…

Freddie: ¿y tu habitación? ¿Que te pareció?

Sam: es muy hermosa…

Freddie: quería que te dieran la mejor de la casa…

Sam: gracias…

Freddie: ¿y que te parecieron Dolores y los demás?

Sam: Todos son muy amables conmigo…

Freddie: me alegra…

Después de cenar, los dos platicaron un rato más, y después se despidieron, y fueron a dormir…

Era una noche lluviosa, por lo que hacia frió, aparte de que afuera había relámpagos y truenos escandalosos…

Sam entro en su habitación, una habitación enorme, que tenía un balcón con vista al jardín y la alberca…

El cuarto tenia baño, un baño muy grande, que tenia tina y regadera, la cama era igualmente enorme, podrían dormir ahí cuatro personas cómodamente, o quizás seis…

Enfrente de la cama había un tocador con un gran espejo, y al lado de este, había un enorme ropero, en donde estaban las cosas de Sam… y unas enormes cortinas floreadas que cubrían cada una de las tres ventanas que habían en la habitación.

A cada lado de la cama había un buró, y enfrente de una de las ventanas, que por cierto era la mas grande, había una pequeña salita, conformada por solo dos sillones individuales, y una pequeña mesita de centro… Y una enorme alfombra y suave alfombra de color rosa cubría por completo el piso de la habitación…

En pocas palabras, el cuarto era hermoso, y enorme, y ella no podía estar más feliz por eso…

Ella se cambio su ropa normal, que era unos jeans de mezclilla, y una blusa para embarazada, de color verde… y la sustituyo por su pijama, que era un pantalón y una blusa un poco floja de tirantes… se lavo los dientes, y se metió en la cama a dormir…

El cuarto de Freddie, era muy similar al de Sam, solo que un poco más… varonil, con una alfombra tinta en vez de rosa, y las cortinas eran lisas, no floreadas…

El se metió a bañar, salio y se lavo los dientes, se puso su pijama y después se fue a dormir…

Después de unas dos horas durmiendo, un enorme trueno despertó a Sam. Ella se levanto de golpe de la cama, y después trato de volver a dormir, pero por alguna razón no pudo… tenia miedo… trato de calmarse pero no pudo, y pensó en una solución…

No era muy de su agrado, pero al menos se sentiría segura… Así que se levanto de la cama, se puso su bata, sus pantuflas, salio de la habitación y se dirigió directo a la de Freddie…

Toco la puerta y no contestaron, así que la abrió y cuando miro en su interior noto que Freddie estaba dormido… Ella se acerco despacio, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el, empezó a moverlo con una mano, mientras que decía su nombre en casi un susurro…

Freddie, después de oír su nombre, y sentir que lo movían, fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, y para su sorpresa, cuando los abrió por completo, vio que una hermosa chica rubia estaba junto a su cama…

El, al principio creyó que era un sueño, pero cuando la miro bien, y se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no estaba soñando, entro en pánico, pensando que algo malo le había pasado…

Freddie: ¡Sam! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?

Sam: si Freddie, tranquilo, estoy bien… es solo que…

Freddie: ¿Qué pasa?

Sam: digamos que… no soy una fan de las tormentas eléctricas, y menos si son así de ruidosas…

Freddie: ¿tienes miedo?

Sam: ¿puedo dormir aquí?

Freddie solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sam le devolvió la sonrisa, y después dio la vuelta para poder llegar al otro lado de la cama y se acostó en ella. Freddie cariñosamente cubrió a Sam con el edredón para que pudiera estar caliente…

Sam giro hacia el y le dio un ''gracias'' para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Freddie sonrió y dijo ''no hay problema'', para después cerrar los ojos para poder volver a dormir, y Sam hizo lo mismo. Ese había sido un día largo, en una casa nueva, con gente nueva para Sam, ya había sido un día largo de trabajo para Freddie. Así que los dos se merecían algo de descanso, y que mejor que descansar durmiendo juntos… ¿no?

Después de un rato de oír la lluvia caer, lo cual por cierto era un sonido muy arruínate, Sam y Freddie cayeron en un profundo sueño… uno al lado del otro, y no podían estar mas cómodos y felices por eso a la vez…

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Mañana subo el otro!

¡Y sus dudas respecto a algunos personajes de la historia, Como Carly y Melany, se resolverán mañana!

¡Bye!

Atte: zabiyill


	17. Chapter 17

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Sam se mudo a casa de Freddie…

Durante ese mes pasaron muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, Sam termino mudándose al cuarto de Freddie, ya que de todas maneras diario dormían juntos. Melany, la hermana de Sam le había llamado después de tantos años de no haberlo hecho, y platicaron por lo que parecieron minutos, pero que en realidad fueron horas… Platicaron sobre lo que habían hecho de sus vidas, y Melany resulto ser abogada… Sam, por supuesto le contó todo lo que había pasado en la boda de Carly cinco meses atrás. A Melany le dio mucho gusto cuando Sam le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada, y se puso aun mas feliz cuando ella le dijo que estaba viviendo con Freddie, al parecer ella de alguna manera sabia que ellos dos iban a terminar enamorándose, a lo que Sam, como era de esperarse, respondió con un simple ''no lo creo''. En fin, Melany y Sam hablaron de sus vidas, y quedaron de acuerdo en que Melany, quien se encontraba en Nueva Cork, iba a viajar para el nacimiento de su primer sobrino, algo por lo que Sam estaba contenta…

Aunque no lo creyeran, Sam estaba contenta de poder volver a su hermana, ya que hacia ya muchos años desde la ultima vez que se vieron, que por cierto no fue una situación muy agradable, ya que fue en el velorio de su madre donde se vieron por ultima vez, pero estaba feliz de que la iba a volver a ver…

Sam, por supuesto le contó todo a Freddie cuando el llego del trabajo, y el, al ver que Sam era feliz, El también lo fue…

Cuatro semanas después de la llamada de Melany, otra persona, muy querida por Sam y Freddie, también llamo…

Dolores: señorita Sam, tiene una llamada…

Sam: ¿es Melany?

Dolores: no, su nombre es… Carly, Carly Shay …

Sam: ¿que?

Sam no lo podía creer ¿como sabia Carly en donde estaba viviendo Sam?

Y ahora que la había encontrado, por que era obvio que Sam la había estado evitando desde hacia meses atrás, ¿Cómo le iba a decir lo de su embarazo? Y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que ¿Cómo le iba a decir que el hijo que estaba esperando era de Freddie?

Esto simplemente, no podía ser nada malo…

''pásamela'' dijo Sam mientras se acercaba a Dolores para poder tomar el teléfono y contestarle a Carly…

Sam: ¿bueno?

Carly: ¡Sam! ¿Qué haces viviendo en casa de Freddie?

Sam: yo te lo puedo explicar…

Carly: oh si, estoy segura de eso…

Sam: ¿Qué?

Carly: si, estoy segura de que me lo vas a explicar todo, por que ahora mismo estoy en camino a tu casa…

Sam: ¿Qué?

Carly: ¡lo que oíste Sam! ¡Y será mejor que le digas al portero que abra el cancel y me deje pasar por que ya llegue!

Sam se puso pálida al oír que Carly ya había llegado a la casa, ella en verdad era rápida cuando se trataba de saber algún chisme… Sam se levanto del sofá y le pidió a Dolores que le dijera a Roberto, el portero, que abriera el cancel y dejara pasar a Carly, a lo que Dlores asintió con la cabeza y después fue a darle las órdenes a Roberto…

Carly, después de que abrieron el enorme cancel, entro y rodeo la enorme fuente que estaba en medio del pavimento, al que rodeaba un gran y hermoso jardín, dejo su auto justo enfrente de la entrada, bajo de el, y le entrego las llaves a uno de los sirvientes, cuyo nombre era Esteban. El las tomo, y fue a estacionar el lujoso auto de la señorita Shay…

Cuando Carly entro, estaba furiosa, casi podría jurar que le salía humo de las orejas. Al principio, al ver la enorme mansión, se sorprendió mucho, y Sam al verla tan enojada se asombro demasiado, pero la que mas se sorprendió fue Carly, al ver el enorme bulto que sobre salía de el vientre de Sam, o como Freddie le decía ''una albóndiga con patas''

'' ¡¿estas embarazada?'' Dijo Carly, o más bien dicho, grito Carly, mientras miraba a la panza de Sam…

Sam: aaah… ¡sorpresa!

Carly: ¿estas embarazada y no me lo dijiste?

Sam: Carly, te lo puedo explicar…

Carly: espera… ¿embarazada y viviendo en casa de Freddie?

Sam: ¡déjame explicarte!

Carly: ¡pensé que éramos amigas!

Sam: y lo somos…

Carly: ¿y entonces por que no me lo dijiste?

Sam: es que no sabes como paso…

Carly: bueno, entonces ¡dímelo!

Sam suspiro derrotada, y asintió con la cabeza, para después darle a Carly un ''esta bien''…

Sam llevo a carly a una mesa en el jardín, junto a la alberca, y le pidió a Dolores que trajera un poco de café para las dos, a lo que ella acepto inmediatamente, y después de que Dolores lo llevo, la parte mala comenzó, y esta era definitivamente la hora de la verdad…

Carly: muy bien… ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Sam: (suspiro)¿recuerdas el día de tu boda?

Carly: obvio que lo recuerdo, fue mi boda, ¿por que la habría de olvidar?

Sam: claro, tienes razón, pero el punto es que esa noche… Freddie y yo…

Carly: ¿Freddie y tu que?

Sam: el y yo nos emborrachamos… y nos fuimos de ahí…

Carly: y ¿Qué paso después? ¿A dónde se fueron?

Sam: la verdad no estoy muy segura, todavía no lo puedo recordar por completo…

Carly: bueno sigue…

Sam: OK, OK, tranquila… según testigos… Freddie y yo fuimos a un antro a bailar…

Carly: ¿un antro?

Sam: si… un antro en… Las Vegas…

Carly: ¡¿las vegas? ¡¿Qué rayos hacían en las vegas?

Sam: ¡no lo se Carly! ¡Recuerda que estábamos completamente borrachos!

Carly: y… ¿Qué paso después?

Sam: bueno… lo único que recuerdo, es que… desperté en una cama de hotel, completamente desnuda, con Freddie a mi lado… desnudo también…

Carly: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tuvieron sexo?

Sam: bueno… despertamos desnudos e la misma cama de hotel, creo que es obvio que tuvimos sexo… Además de que, al parecer… no dejamos dormir a nadie en el hotel…

Carly: ¿Qué?... no lo puedo creer…

Sam: yo tampoco podía creerlo…

Carly le dio un trago a su café para tratar de tranquilizarse, y después, al analizar lo que le acababan de decir, casi instantáneamente escupió la bebida que tenia en la boca…

Sam solo cerró los ojos al sentir la brisa de café caliente que Carly le acababa de escupir, ella tomo la servilleta de tela que tenia sobre la mesa y se limpio los restos de café de su cara…

Sam: ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ya se que no te lo dije, pero lo del café en la cara no era necesario!

Carly: ¡estas embarazada de Freddie!

Sam: aaah… ¡sorpresa!

Carly: ¡Sam! ¡Deja de decir sorpresa! ¡Tú odias a Freddie! ¡¿Cómo pudiste embarazarte del hombre que odias?

Sam: ¡Carly! ¡Recuerda que yo no estaba sobria! ¡No se por que lo hice! Ni siquiera puedo recordar como paso todo…

Carly: (suspiro) vas a tener un hijo de Freddie….

Sam: si…

Carly: eso es… ¿bueno…O malo?

Sam: ¿Qué?

Carly: Sam, tú y Freddie siempre se han odiado, y ahora van a tener un hijo, ¿eso es bueno o malo?

Sam: bueno… no lo se… no se si es bueno o malo…

Después de eso, las dos se quedaron pensando, pero sobre todo Carly, quien se quedo también analizando todo lo que Sam le acababa de decir… ella en realidad no lo podía creer, sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales por cierto siempre se odiaron, ahora iban a ser papas… era totalmente increíble…

Carly. Por eso me llamaste ¿no?

Sam: ¿Qué?

Carly: por eso me llamaste para pedirme su numero… no era para arreglar las cosas… era para darle la noticia de tu embarazo… ¿verdad?

Sam: si… fue por eso…

Carly: ¿y como reacciono?

Sam: bueno… primero, cuando se lo dije, casi se ahoga con la comida…

Carly: ¿enserio?

Sam: si…

Carly: ¿y después?

Sam: bueno, después yo me puse a…. llorar…

Carly: ¿llorar?

Sam: si, yo no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer…

Carly: claro… ¿y que hizo Freddie?

Sam: el me consoló… y me dijo que estábamos juntos en esto… y que no me iba a dejar sola…

Carly: que lindo es Freddie… es un gran hombre…

Sam: si… lo se…

Carly: prosigue…

Sam: ¿con que?

Carly: ¡con la historia! ¿Qué paso después?

Sam: bueno… después el y yo hablamos, y nos pusimos de acuerdo en algunas cosas…

Carly: ¿Cómo vivir juntos?

Sam: ¿Qué? No, no… de hecho lo de vivir juntos empezó hace un mes…

Carly: oooh…

Sam:si…

Carly: ¿y que es?

Sam: ¿de que o que?

Carly: el bebe… ¿es niño o niña?

Sam: ooh, es un niño…

Carly: ¡que bien! Me alegro mucho… creo…

Sam: gracias… creo…

Carly: ¿y como fue?

Sam: ¿Cómo fue que?

Carly: sam… tu sabes… ¿Cómo fue tener sexo con Freddie?

Sam: ¿Qué? Yo… yo no lo se…

Carly: ¡estas embarazada de Freddie! ¡Lo que significa que tuviste sexo con el! ¡Tienes que saber como fue!

Sam: bueno si… pero estaba borracha a mas no poder…

Carly: ¿y eso que?

Sam: ¿como que y eso que? ¿Cómo rayos voy a recordar como fue?

Carly: Hey, que estuvieras borracha, no significa que no hayas podido sentir algo… ¿no crees?

Sam se puso a pensar en eso… Ella tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido esa noche, Y lo poco que recordaba, era sobre el ''sexo salvaje'' que tuvo con Freddie, y el que al parecer, según sus vagos recuerdos, el sexo que tuvo con el, no fue tan ''salvaje'', de hecho, fue… ''lindo''…

Carly. ¿Lindo?

Sam: si, bueno fue… lindo, tierno…cariñoso…

Carly: como freddie…

Sam: ¿Qué?

Carly: si, el sexo que tuviste con el, fue como lo es el… lindo, tierno y cariñoso… así es Freddie…

Sam: si… eso creo…

Carly: ¿y lo disfrutaste?

Esa era otra pregunta que Sam había estado tratando de evitar hacerse… ¿ella lo disfruto? ¿Disfruto el sexo que tuvo con Freddie esa noche?... ''creo que… si…''

Carly: ¿crees O estas segura…?

Sam: aaah… yo… creo que estoy segura…

Carly: lo disfrutaste… ¿verdad Sam?

Sam: (suspiro) si… si lo disfrute…

Carly: entonces no tuviste sexo con el…

Sam: ¿a que te refieres?

Carly: si, que en realidad no tuvieron ''sexo'', si no que hiciste el ''amor'' con Freddie esa noche… estas enamorada de el…

¿Estaba enamorada de Freddie? Agh… muchas preguntas… parecía ya un examen…

Pero ¿Cómo le iba a contestar eso a Carly, si ella no se lo podía contestar a si misma…?

¿Ella lo amaba? ¿Estaba enamorada de el? ''Tal vez…''

Carly: ¿tal vez?

Sam: si, bueno… no estoy segura…

Ella en realidad no estaba segura… ¿lo amaba o no? Era frustrante el tan solo pensarlo… pero esa pregunta seguía rondando en su cabeza, y entre mas recordaba cada vez que el le daba una sonrisa, o una mirada, cada vez que sentía esa chispa tan peculiar cuando sus manos se tocaban sin querer, cada vez que su corazón se aceleraba cuando dormía con el, cada vez que estaba con el… empezaba a dudar otra vez…

''creo que si… creo que estoy enamorada de Freddie…''

Carly solo sonrió al oír esto, y después le dio un simple '' lo sabia''

Después de platicar durante aproximadamente unas dos horas mas, Carly se despidió y se marcho de la casa de Freddie antes de que el llegara…

Cuando Freddie llego, Sam le dijo todo lo que había pasado con Carly, omitiendo claro esta, todo lo relacionado con la confesión que ella le había hecho a Carly sobre el amor que creía sentir por Freddie… El, al escuchar que Carly había ido, se preocupo y entro en pánico, pero después, cuando Sam le dijo que todo se había arreglado, Freddie se tranquilizo… Y después de la cena, los dos se fueron a dormir como lo hacían a diario, en la misma habitación…

Después de todo, Sam tenia mucho en que pensar…

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! La verdad me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo, sobretodo por como reacciona Carly al saber esto… LoL XD**

**¡Mañana subo el otro!**

**¡Bye!**

**Atte: ZaBiYiLl**


	18. Chapter 18

**Recuerdo que no soy dueña de iCarly ni de sus personajes, todo le pertenece a Dan.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la tan inesperada visita de Carly a casa de Freddie, pero lo que Sam no sabia, era que antes de que Carly fuera a hablar con ella, primero paso a hacerle una pequeña visita a Freddie…

**FLASH BACK**

Freddie estaba en su oficina arreglando unos papeles, cuando Jenny, su secretaria entro a su oficina y le dijo que afuera había una mujer que lo quería ver…

Freddie: ¿Quién es?

Jenny: su nombre es Carly, Carly Shay

Freddie al oír el nombre de Carly, empalideció del miedo. Ella no sabia nada sobre lo sucedido el día de su boda, y el definitivamente no era el indicado para decírselo, Freddie pensó que lo mejor seria que Sam hablara primero con Carly, asi que le dijo a Jenny que le dijera a Carly que no estaba, pero antes de que Jenny pudiera seguir sus instrucciones, la puerta de la oficina de Freddie se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Carly muy enojada… ''con que no estas ¿e?'' decía Carly mientras entraba en la oficina, después miro a Jenny y lo único que dijo fue ''tu, ¡fuera!'', Jenny, al verla tan enojada, no lo pensó dos veces y salio de ahí, dejando a Freddie solo y asustado, tratando de esconderse detrás de su escritorio…

Carly: ¡Freddie sal de ahí!

Freddie. ¡no!

Carly: ¡freddie será mejor que salgas de ahí!

Freddie: ¿me estas amenazando?

Carly: si así lo quieres tomar, entonces esta bien, ¡si te estoy amenazando!

Freddie: ¡no puedes hacerme nada! ¡Puedo llamar a seguridad!

Carly: ¡no puedes esconderte todo el tiempo Freddie!

Freddie: ¿Quién dijo que no?

Carly: freddie… ¡se donde vives!

Freddie: ¡oh rayos! ¡Este bien, voy a salir, pero no me golpees!

Carly: ¡no te voy a golpear! ¡Solo quiero estrujarte un poco!

Freddie: ¡seguridad!

Carly: ¡freddie! ¡Sal!

Freddie resignado, y sabiendo que Carly sabia en donde vivía, salio de detrás de su escritorio. Cuando se levanto, se acomodo su saco y su corbata, y después miro a Carly, quien parecía estar realmente enojada.

Freddie: Carly, ¡yo te puedo explicar!

Carly: ¿explicarme que fue lo que le hiciste a Sam?

Freddie: ¿Qué? ¡Yo no le hice nada!, bueno, si ayude, ¡pero te juro que no la lastime!

Carly: ¿Qué le hiciste a Sam? Freddie, yo se que la odias, ¡pero secuestrarla no era la solucion!

Freddie: yo no… Espera, ¿dijiste secuestrar?

Carly: si, ella no contesta mis llamadas, y fui a su casa y no estaba ahí, ¡Freddie se que fuiste tu!

Freddie: ¡yo no la secuestre!

Carly: ¿a no?

Freddie: no… yo no seria capaz de hacer algo así, recuerda que la de la mente retorcida es ella, no yo…

Carly: ¿entonces donde esta? ¿estará bien? ¿Dónde rayos se metió?

Freddie: tranquila Carly, ella esta bien…

Carly: ¿tu crees?

Freddie: claro, Sam siempre fue una mujer fuerte, y siempre lo será…

Carly: Freddie… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Freddie: claro…

Carly: ¿recuerdas la pelea que tu y Sam tuvieron hace años?

Freddie: como olvidarla…

Carly: al día siguiente, cuando tu y ella se encontraron y yo fui su vocera por un par de minutos, tu me dijiste que le dijera que la odiabas y que jamás querías volver a verla, y cuando se lo dije, ella me dijo que te dijera lo mismo…

Freddie: si…

Carly: tu… ¿en realidad quisiste decir eso?

Freddie se puso a pensar. Ese día, después de la pelea y de todo lo que Sam le había dicho un día antes, el sintió que la odiaba, y pensó que lo que le había pedido a Carly que le dijera a Sam era cierto, pero ahora, después de años, por fin se había dado cuenta de que el en realidad no había querido decir eso, el no sentía eso, no sentía odio, sentía dolor, y detrás de todo ese dolor, había Amor, y por mas que tratara de disfrazarlo, ese amor tan grande que sentía por ella, siempre iba a estar ahí, incluso ahora… ''no…''

Carly: ¿no? ¿no quisiste decir eso? O no lo recuerdas….

Freddie: no quise decir eso… no la odiaba…. Nunca lo hice…. Y no la odio ahora…

Carly: freddie… ¿Cuál fue el motivo de la pelea?

O por dios… muchas preguntas…..

Freddie: yo… le dije que… tu sabes…

Carly: ¿Qué?

Freddie: le dije que… la amaba…

Carly: ¿Qué hiciste que?

Freddie: lo que oíste… le dije que estaba enamorado de ella…

Carly: ¿y era cierto? O le mentiste…

Freddie: no… era cierto….

Carly: ¿y cuando empezaste a enamorarte de ella?

Freddie: esa ya es otra historia…

Carly: y… ¿aun la amas?

Otra pregunta… Carly en verdad era chismosa, o para que se escuche mejor, era muy ''informativa''. El no sabia que contestar, hacia ya muchos años desde que Sam había roto su corazón, y no sabia si el había superado ese enamoramiento hacia ella, o si solo lo había escondido. Pero al recordar aquel beso en la mejilla que ella le dio después de su visita al zoológico, y también recordó esa pequeña chispa que sintió, empezó a dudar, aunque el, antes de que Carly lo viniera a perturbar con las cosas del pasado, estaba muy

Seguro de que no Amaba a Sam. Pero ahora, después de este intenso interrogatorio, comenzó a sospechar que algo, que por cierto estaba muy escondido, en el lugar mas recóndito de su ser, quedaba de ese gran Amor que sintió por ella años atrás. Pero solo era una suposición. Tal vez seguía enamorado de ella, Tal vez aun la Amaba, ''Tal vez''

Carly: ¿tal vez? Freddie, que se me hace que sigues enamorado de ella…

Freddie: si… creo que… jamás la olvide… creo que sigo enamorado de Sam… hay no… ¡estoy enamorado de Sam!

Carly: ¿y por que te asustas?

Freddie: la última vez que confesé mis sentimientos hacia ella, me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos…

Carly: ella no hará eso de nuevo…

Freddie: ¿tu crees?

Carly: claro… Sam es una chica dulce en el fondo… estoy segura de que no te lastimara de nuevo…

Freddie: eso espero…

Carly: entonces… ¿no sabes en donde esta?

Freddie: freddie: mmm… no…

Carly: tú sabes donde esta… ¿no es así?

''no, yo no lo se… y estoy seguro de que Sam no esta viviendo en mi casa temporalmente…'', y otra vez… Freddie, quien por cierto era un pésimo mentiroso, había metido la pata… y mucho. '' ¿tu casa?'' dijo Carly algo confundida y furiosa a la vez. '' aaah… no, ella no esta ahí…'' dijo Freddie muy nervioso…

Carly: ¿a no?

Freddie: no…

Carly: ¿y por que no voy a verificarlo?

Freddie ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedes ir ahí!

Carly: mírame…

Y con eso, Carly se fue de la oficina de Freddie, bajo al estacionamiento, subió a su auto, arranco, y se fue directo a casa de Freddie, y bueno, ustedes ya saben lo que paso después….

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado****!. Ya se que es corto, pero así se supone que debe de ser.**

**Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero estaba castigada por meterme en problemas con otra chava, pero si me lo permiten decir, todo lo que hice lo hice en defensa propia, y si la chava quedo lastimada, fue por que se lo busco, y mi castigo fue completamente injusto… pero pues ya que, creo que después de eso, la chava no se va a volver a meter conmigo, por lo que me alegro ;), y no me arrepiento de lo que hice…**

**¡Mañana subo el otro! ¡Y gracias por comentar en esta historia y en el one-shot que acabo de escribir!**

**¡Bye!**

**Atte: ZaBiYiLl**


	19. Chapter 19

**Les r****ecuerdo que no soy dueña de iCarly ni de sus personajes, son de Dan, no míos, pero algún día lo serán… ;)**

Hoy era domingo. Sam tenía ya seis meses de embarazo, y puesto que aun no tenían las cosas necesarias para el bebé, decidieron ir de compras. Después de una hora, por fin los jóvenes padres ya iban en camino la plaza más grande de todos los Ángeles, en donde estaban completamente seguros de que encontrarían todo lo necesario para el bebé.

Cuando llegaron, estacionaron el auto y fueron adentro de la plaza para poder comenzar a ver.

Ya habían pasado dos horas, y hasta ahora, ya habían comprado la cuna y algunos muebles para el cuarto del niño, y ahora estaban en busca de la ropa.

'' ¡Este! ¡Este me gusta!'' dijo Sam mientras sostenía con sus manos un pequeño conjunto de color azul, conformado por un short, una camisa unos pequeños calcetines, '' ¿No crees que es muy grande?'' pregunto Freddie la ver el conjunto, a lo que Sam contesto '' Bueno si, pero algún día tiene que crecer ¿no?'', ''Esta bien, lo llevaremos'' dijo Freddie resignado.

Después de dos horas mas, unas cuantas mantas, gorros, diminutos calcetines y unos 30 o 40 conjuntos distintos de ropa para el niño, Sam y Freddie por fin habían terminado con la vestimenta, ahora biberones, chupones, juguetes y de mas.

''Este es lindo'' dijo Freddie mientras sostenía un enorme oso de peluche con una camisa azul, ''Es hermoso, y enorme'' dijo Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras examinaba al enorme oso de felpa.

Freddie: ¡Entonces lo llevaremos!

Sam: ¡Definitivamente!

Y por fin, después de aproximadamente seis o siete horas haciendo compras en la plaza, por fin habían terminado de comprar absolutamente todo lo necesario para la llegada del bebé.

Sam y Freddie regresaron a casa exhaustos y con un camión lleno de cargadores detrás de ellos. Los cargadores comenzaron a bajar los muebles que los jóvenes padres habían comprado unas horas antes, y los subieron directo al cuarto del bebé, que por cierto Sam y Freddie habían pintado un día antes, y no era por nada, pero la verdad les había quedado muy bien. Habían pintado de un hermoso color azul las paredes, sin mencionar su ropa y parte del piso, pero bueno, nada que no se pudiera solucionar con limpieza.

Cuando los cargadores terminaron de subir y acomodar los muebles en la habitación, se marcharon, y Sam y Freddie subieron a ver como había quedado el cuarto de su hijo.

''WoW'' dijo Sam mientras entraba a la habitación y miraba todo su alrededor.

Freddie: Es hermoso ¿no?

Sam: Si, lo es…

Freddie: Nuestro hijo va a crece rodeado de juguetes.

Sam: Si, creo que compramos demasiados…

Freddie: Creo que si…

Los dos sonrieron al decir esto. Ellos en realidad compraron demasiados juguetes, pero es que eran tantos y todos eran tan lindos, que no pudieron elegir solo algunos. Casi se podría decir que vaciaron el almacén de la tienda, pero no sentían remordimiento alguno, por que sabían que iban a hacer muy feliz a su hijo, y con eso les bastaba, además de que claro, el dinero no era un factor importante, entre los dos tenían dinero para dar y regalar, así que ese definitivamente no era un problema.

Después de platicar un poco y cenar, Sam y Freddie se fueron a acostar.

Todo iba normal, los dos llevaban rato dormidos, cuando de repente Sam se despertó.

''Freddie, Freddie'' decía Sam mientras movía a Freddie para que se despertara.

Freddie: ¿Qué? No me digas que tienes otro antojo…

Sam: No, no es eso…

Freddie: ¿Entonces?

Sam: El bebé… se esta moviendo…

Freddie al oír esto, rápidamente se enderezó y volteo para ver a Sam, quien lo miraba con una cara de asombro, miedo y felicidad a la vez. '' ¿Enserio?'' Pregunto Freddie asombrado y asustado al mismo tiempo, a lo que Sam respondió ''Si, me esta pateando, mira…'' Sam tomo la mano de Freddie y la puso sobre su vientre para que el pudiera sentir el movimiento del bebé.

Freddie, al sentir que el bebé estaba pateando, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, y que una gran sonrisa se abriera paso en su rostro. ''Es verdad'' dijo Freddie mientras le sonreía a Sam. '' ¿Lo sientes?'' pregunto ella mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Freddie…

Freddie: Si… patea duro…

Sam: Lo se, creo que va a ser futbolista…

Freddie solo sonrió al oír esto. El bebe en verdad pateaba duro, y se sorprendió al ver que a Sam no le dolía…

Freddie: ¿Te duele?

Sam: No… solo es un poco molesto… y se siente raro…

freddie: OH…

''Hey, ya dejo de patear'' dijo Freddie sorprendido, a lo que Sam contesto algo aliviada, ''Si, que bien, ya puedo volver a dormir…''. Al decir esto Freddie sonrió de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza, para después volverse a acostar y poder seguir durmiendo, al igual que Sam.

Ya había pasado una hora aproximadamente, y Sam y Freddie habían vuelto a dormir, hasta que el bebé empezó a patear de nuevo, lo que provoco que Sam despertara a Freddie.

Freddie: ¿Qué pasa?

Sam: El bebé, esta pateando otra vez… dile que pare, no puedo dormir…

Freddie: No puedo decirle que pare, no me entendería…

Sam: ¡Entonces haz algo!

Freddie: ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

Sam: No lo se, solo quiero dormir…

Freddie: Igual yo… solo, dile tú que pare…

'' ¿Y a mi si me entendería?'' dijo Sam un poco molesta, a lo que Freddie contesto algo somnoliento, ''No lo se, tu eres su madre…''

Sam: y tu eres su padre… dile tu que se calme…

''Dile tu, tu lo tienes mas cerca'' dijo Freddie con algo de enojo en su voz, a lo que Sam contesto molesta y con algo de berrinche ''Eso no es justo'' mientras lo miraba a el y cruzaba sus brazos…

Freddie: A mi no me mires, yo no fui el que decidió que las mujeres fueran las que cargarían con el bebé durante todo el embarazo…

Sam solo se quedo cruzada de brazos. Estaba molesta por que el bebé no dejaba de patear y ella quería dormir, y no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo calmarlo, hasta que…

Sam: ¡Ya se!

Freddie: ¿Qué?

Sam: ¿Recuerdas que cuando pusiste tu mano en mi vientre se calmo después de un rato?

Freddie: Si…

Sam: ¡Entonces hazlo de nuevo!

Freddie: ¿Qué ponga mi mano en tu vientre?

Sam: si… ¿Qué no me oíste?

Freddie: OK, pero necesito que te sientes…

Sam: ¿Para que?

Freddie: Para poder tocar tu vientre…

Sam: ¿Y así no se puede?

Freddie: Tendría que abrazarte…

''si eso va a calmar al bebé futbolista, entonces hazlo…'' dijo Sam un poco molesta, '' OK, pero acércate mas, no te alcanzo'' dijo Freddie mientras trataba de llegar a Sam, y ella contesto molesta con un simple ''OK''

Sam se movió lentamente junto a Freddie hasta que quedo pegada a el. Cuando llego, se puso de lado, dándole la espalda a Freddie, y el con su brazo rodeo a Sam, poniendo así su mano sobre su vientre, y pudo sentir el movimiento del bebé, quien unos segundos mas tarde, después de que Freddie le dijo acercando su cara al vientre de Sam '' Shh, tranquilo… duerme'', y luego, el bebé dejo de patear…

'' Gracias a dios, pensé que me iba a hacer un hoyo…'' dijo Sam cuando dejo de sentir el movimiento del niño, a lo que Freddie respondió con una sonrisa '' No puede hacerte un hoyo… es tu hijo…''

Sam: Si como sea… lo importante es que dejo de golpear a su madre… creo que quería a papá…

Freddie: Si, creo que tenia ganas de papá…

Sam: Si quieres te lo presto…

Freddie solo se rió al oír lo que Sam le acababa de decir, y después de decirle que ya se durmiera, el también se dispuso a seguir durmiendo. El bebé ya no los molesto en toda la noche, y los durmieron bien, en los brazos del otro, por que por alguna razón, aunque el bebé hubiera dejado de patear, Freddie no soltó a Sam, y la abrazo durante toda la noche, y los dos durmieron mas cómodos que nunca…

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¡mañana les subo el otro!**

**¡Y gracias por sus comentarios!**

**¡Bye!**

**Atte: ZaBiYiLl **


	20. Chapter 20

**E decidido algo, en vez de que me manden sus ****capítulos, por que no mejor me mandan sus ideas, y ya yo escribo el capitulo basado en sus ideas!**

**Bueno, ya tome prestada la de alguien XD, este capi trata sobre el nombre del bebé, espero que lo disfruten, y si, el bloqueo se esta yendo, esto no es mucho, pero es lo que les puedo dar ahora, así que si quieren mas mándenme sus ideas, en un comentario o a mí MSN, que es zabiyill Hotmail .com . ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

Hoy era sábado y Sam y Freddie ya habían planeado lo que harían hoy desde el día anterior. Eran las nueve de la noche y ya habían ido a comer y al cine. En el cine se la pasaron bien, aunque Sam estuvo cambiando de humor conforme cambiaban las escenas de la película. Primero reía y después estaba llorando, hasta llego a gritarle a la persona que estaba sentada enfrente de ella, por lo que por poco y los sacan a los dos del cine, pero gracias a dios, Freddie logro tranquilizarla.

Ahora iban camino a casa. Dolores les había preparado la cena y los estaba esperando. Cuando llegaron, Freddie hizo que abrieran los enormes y pesados canceles que mantenían la hermosa mansión segura, sin mencionar esas enormes bardas que la

Rodeaban, y los cinco o seis perros guardianes muy bien entrenados.

Bajaron de la lujosa camioneta y Esteban, uno de los sirvientes, la estaciono. Sam y Freddie entraron en la casa y colgaron sus abrigos en el perchero, para después ir al comedor a cenar.

Ya había pasado una hora y los Sam y Freddie ya habían terminado su cena, y ahora estaban en la sala manteniendo una pequeña charla.

- ¿Te divertiste hoy?- pregunto Freddie mientras cambiaba su posición en el sofá

- Si, y mucho, lo único malo fue el encargado del cine que nos quiso sacar…- respondió Sam algo molesta

- Sam, casi apuñalas con un pasador a la señora que estaba sentada frente a ti – menciono Freddie…

- Ella me provoco – dijo Sam tratando de defenderse

- Solo te pidió que guardaras silencio…- dijo Freddie

- ¡Me calló!, ¡y a Sam Puckett nadie la calla¡- dijo Sam como argumento final mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Freddie solo sonrió al oír a Sam tan a la defensiva. Era real lo que ella decía, a Sam Puckett nadie la callaba, por lo menos no sin salir herido en el intento. La ultima vez que Freddie calló a Sam, ella… bueno, digamos que ella se molesto tanto que Freddie termino en el hospital con un brazo roto.

¿Y te gusto la película? – pregunto el tratando de cambiar de tema

Si, pero lo que no me gusto fue el final, no es justo que la chica haya muerto – contesto Sam algo triste y enojada a la vez.

Eso si – dijo Freddie mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Después de eso, los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Sam hablo.

¡Freddie! – grito Sam mientras se sentaba en la orilla del sofá

¿Qué? – pregunto el mientras miraba a Sam asustado

¡Aún no elegimos el nombre del bebé! – contesto ella exaltada

Sam tenía razón, aún no habían elegido el nombre del bebé. Tenían todo listo, menos el nombre, lo que tal vez era una de las cosas mas importantes.

Pues hay que elegirlo ahora – dijo Freddie mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el sillón

Esta bien, que se llame Erick – sugirió Sam

¿Erick? - dijo el mientras fruncía el ceño - Ese nombre no me gusta –

¿Y? – pregunto Sam con una expresión de ''¿A quien le importa lo que pienses?''

¡Que el bebé es de los dos, y los dos tenemos que estar de acuerdo con el nombre y Erick no me gusta!- argumento Freddie algo molesto

OK, OK – dijo Sam algo resignada y molesta a la vez

¿Entonces cual? – pregunto ella

¿Qué te parece si se llama como su padre? – sugirió Freddie con una sonrisa en su rostro

¿Freddie?, ja, ni loca le pongo así- dijo Sam burlándose de la sugerencia que el acababa de hacer

¿Por qué no?- pregunto Freddie algo confundido y ofendido

¿a caso te gustaría que lo llamaran Fredork o algo así?- pregunto Sam

No… - dijo el mientras la miraba dolido recordando que ella era la que lo llamaba así.

Además ya es suficiente con un Freddie en la casa- dijo ella mientras se hundía mas en el sillón

¿entonces como le ponemos? – pregunto freddie mientras también se hundía mas en el sillón

¿Qué te parece John? – sugirió Sam

Me gusta, pero creo que es muy sencillo- dijo el

¿entonces? – pregunto Sam mientras lo miraba pensar

¿Nathan? – dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ese nombre es de mujer- contesto ella burlándose (otra vez) del nombre que Freddie acababa de sugerir

¡claro que no¡- dijo el tratando de defenderse

¡claro que si¡- ella se defendió molesta – es como decirle Natalia –

¡No es cierto¡, Nathan es nombre de hombre, no de mujer – dijo el tratando de ganar esta pelea que el perfectamente sabia que ya tenia perdida

Pues a mi no me gusta, y nos tiene que gustar a los dos ¿recuerdas?- dijo Sam como argumento final, y una vez mas, ella había ganado, usando los argumentos de Freddie en su contra, algo que ella solía hacer mucho.

Dolores escucho los gritos provenientes de la sala, y fue a ver que era lo que estaba pasando y cual era el motivo de la discusión. Cuando entro en la sala y vio a Sam y a Freddie peleando, no lo dudo dos veces y los callo.

¡silencio los dos! - dijo Dolores enojada

Lo sentimos – dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo, poniendo su cara de niño regañado

¿no ven que no es sano para el bebé que discutan y se griten?- dijo Dolores con las manos en las caderas, símbolo de que estaba molesta

¡el empezó! – dijo Sam mientras apuntaba a Freddie

¿ y ahora yo que hice?- dijo Freddie algo molesto por la acusación que Sam le acababa de hacer, y otra vez empezaron a discutir, hasta que Dolores se harto y los callo de nuevo a los dos.

¡silencio! – grito Dolores para que los chicos la pudieran escuchar, y ellos al oírla pararon de discutir con el otro y se sentaron en el sofá al mismo tiempo que se cruzaban de brazos, señal de que estaban molestos.

¿Por qué discuten?- pregunto Dolores todavía algo molesta

¡por que Freddie quiere ponerle nombre de niña a nuestro hijo! – dijo Sam enojada

¡ Nathan no es nombre de niña! – argumento Freddie de nuevo y todavía molesto

¿y tú que nombre quieres que lleve el niño Sam? – pregunto Dolores un poco mas tranquila

Yo quiero que se llame John- contesto ella con menos enojo en su voz

¿y por que no le ponen Jonathan?- sugirió Dolores

Freddie y Sam se voltearon a ver y los dos estuvieron de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Dolores.

Ahora ya tenían el nombre del bebé, el se iba a llamar Jonathan, una fusión entre los dos nombres que les gustaron a Sam y Freddie.

Ahora si, ya tenían todo listo para la llegada del bebé, desde su cuna hasta el nombre que iba a tener, y ya no les quedaba ninguna preocupación, excepto, claro, por la de que era lo que iba a pasar después de que el bebé naciera, esa era todavía, una de las muchas preguntas que quedaban sin resolver en la cabeza de Sam y Freddie.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡ Y por todas las ideas!**

**Esta idea es de **

**Mistress of the strange**

**¡bye!**

**Atte: Zabiyill!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Recuerden, yo no soy dueña de la serie ni de los personajes (excepto por**** Liz y Kayla) eso le pertenece a Dan, solo la historia es mía.**

**Las Vegas **

**Capitulo 22**

Ya había pasado otra semana y Freddie no podía dejar de pensar en algo que lo angustiaba, ¿Qué pasaría después del que bebé naciera?, ¿todo iba a seguir igual?, ¡o tal vez Sam se iría con el niño y el no los volvería a ver jamás!, ¿o que pasaría si Freddie le dijera a Sam que estaba enamorado de ella?, ¿ella lo aceptaría? ¡O quizás de igual manera Sam se iría con el niño y jamás los volvería a ver!...

Wow, todo eso era muy angustiante, Freddie tenia muchas preguntas en la cabeza, con muchas posibles respuestas, pero el todavía no sabia que elegir ni que hacer.

Sam tenia las mismas dudas que angustiaban a Freddie, y ella tampoco sabia que hacer, ¿Qué tal si ella le decía a Freddie que se estaba enamorando de el? ¡El la dejaría y en cuanto el bebé naciera Freddie se lo quitaría y el jamás los volvería a ver! (bueno eso fue un poco dramático) ¡pero si no le decía lo que sentía el de igual manera se alejaría y ella jamás lo volvería a ver! … (Suspiro) esto en realidad era estresante, según la cabeza de Sam cualquiera de las opciones que eligiera terminaba con un dramático final de telenovela (tipo Maria la del barrio). Ella no tenia la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer, así que se dispuso a tranquilizarse y esperar a que el destino acomodara las cosas y así poder pensar en lo que iba a hacer )y no seguir inventando finales desastrosos de telenovelas de Televisa).

Era lunes, y Freddie, como todos los principios de semana estaba trabajando en su oficina. Jenny, su secretaria, se había accidentado y roto la pierna, por lo que Freddie le había dado permiso para que faltara a trabajar hasta que se recuperara, y por ese motivo, Freddie había mandado a buscar un reemplazo temporal para no quedarse sin secretaria.

Dos días después, una chica de pelo castaño, ojos verdes, piel bronceada, alta, y con un ''cuerpo de diosa'' llego a remplazar temporalmente a Jenny. Esta chica, quien por cierto era hermosa, se presento ante todos con el nombre de Kayla, y dejo a todo el personal con la boca abierta, excepto a uno, el jefe de jefes, el señor Freddie Benson.

A Freddie no lo dejo boquiabierto tan despampanante mujer, le pareció hermosa, claro, pero el, desde hacia tiempo, solo tenia ojos para una, Sam.

A Kayla, al parecer no le agrado para nada el que Freddie no hubiera mostrado ni un poquito de interés en ella; a ella le gustaba sentirse hermosa y admirada por los demás, ella siempre estuvo acostumbrada a eso, era una mujer ambiciosa, siempre iba por lo mejor, y siempre lo conseguía, por eso, cuando supo que Freddie era multimillonario y guapo, no dudo en ir por el, y no le importaba si tenia que pasar por encima de alguien, Kayla, de todas maneras iba a conseguir lo que quería, que en este caso era Freddie.

Kayla, no tenia ni idea de que Freddie iba a ser papá (y aunque supiera, como ya lo mencionamos, a ella no le importaba) así que siguió con su plan para apoderarse de la fortuna de Freddie (por que a ella no le importaba el, solo su dinero).

Kayla, tan despampanante como siempre, entro en la oficina de Freddie con unos papeles que supuestamente tenia que firmar (pretexto, claro).

Freddie, tienes que firmar estos papeles – dijo ella mientras se acercaba al escritorio

Claro Kayla, ponlos en el escritorio, en cuanto pueda los firmo - dijo el sin despegar los ojos de la computadora

Claro… ¿necesitas algo? ¿un café? – pregunto ella tratando de que el la mirara

Un café esta bien gracias - contesto el, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, de nuevo…

Kayla, molesta por su fallido coqueteo, solo asintió con la cabeza, dio la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo, y salio en busca del café de Freddie.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Freddie, Sam y Dolores estaban en la cocina, platicando. Freddie había llamado para avisar que por motivos del trabajo no iría hoy a comer a la casa, por lo que Sam decidió darle la sorpresa a Freddie, e ir a llevarle la comida a la oficina, por lo que Dolores le estaba ayudando a cocinar. No es que Sam no hubiera querido cocinar, es solo que cuando ella estaba cocinando no dejaba de comerse lo que iba terminando, por lo que Dolores se ofreció a ayudarla.

Después de media hora, la comida de Freddie ya estaba lista, y en un molde de plástico (Sam ya había comido, y mucho) así que Sam lo tomo, le dio las gracias a Dolores y se despidió de ella, para después salir, tomar uno de los autos, e ir a la oficina de Freddie para llevarle de comer.

20 minutos de camino hizo Sam, y ahora, por fin había llegado. Sam bajo del auto con la comida en la mano y lo cerro, para después entrar en el enorme edificio. Cuando llego al piso en el que estaba la oficina de Freddie, camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, Kayla, la detuvo.

-disculpa, no puedes entrar- dijo Kayla mientras se levantaba y se ponía de pie frente a la puerta de la oficina

-¿por que no?- pregunto Sam un poco molesta

- el señor Freddie no acepta visitas, y menos de mujeres embarazadas pidiendo limosna- dijo Kayla mientras miraba a Sam de arriba abajo con desprecio

- ¿disculpa? – dijo Sam aun mas molesta

- lo que oíste, vete a pedir limosna a otro lado- contesto Kayla con tono de superioridad

- mira, primero, no vengo a pedir limosna, y segundo, Freddie, es el padre de mi hijo –

Dijo Sam dejando a Kayla boquiabierta

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella confundida

- lo que oíste, y ahora quítate de mi camino si no quieres terminar en el hospital- dijo Sam con tono amenazante, por lo que Kayla se quito y dejo el paso libre.

Sam, toco la puerta de la oficina, y espero que Freddie dijera que podía entrar

-pase- dijo el, por lo que Sam paso pero el ni siquiera la vio

-¿Qué pasa Kayla?- pregunto el sin despegar los ojos de la computadora

- ¿Kayla?- dijo Sam para si misma, lo que provoco que Freddie volteara, y al ver que no era Kayla, si no Sam, se sorprendió, pero también se puso muy contento

- ¿Sam?- dijo el incrédulo

-¡sorpresa! – dijo ella alegre

- ¿Qué-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto Freddie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a Sam para ayudarle con las cosas que cargaba

- bueno, como dijiste que no podrías ir a comer a la casa, decidí traerte la comida a la oficina- contesto Sam mientras le sonreía a Freddie

- gracias, me muero de hambre- contesto Freddie - ¿y que trajiste? – pregunto

- traje espagueti con albóndigas, tu favorito- contesto Sam mientras tomaba y abría el molde con la comida para después ponerlo enfrente de Freddie junto con un tenedor para que pudiera comer

-mmm gracias, delicioso- dijo el mientras comía

Sam estaba dispuesta a decirle a Freddie lo que hacia unos minutos había sucedido con Kayla, pero al verlo tan feliz, no quiso molestarlo.

Después de unos minutos, Freddie termino de comer, y Sam recogió el molde y el tenedor para guardarlo, y después se sentó para charlar con el.

-¿te gusto?- pregunto Sam mientras se sentaba

- ¡me encanto!- contesto Freddie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- que bueno- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

-gracias por haberme traído la comida a la oficina- dijo Freddie mientras miraba a Sam a los ojos

- no fue nada- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos también

-¿sabes? Nunca antes me habían traído de comer a la oficina cuando no podía ir a la casa, esta es la primera vez, y me alegra que seas tu- dijo Freddie mientras buscaba la mano de Sam

- y esta es la primera vez que le traigo a alguien de comer a la oficina, y me alegro que seas tú- contesto ella tomando la mano de Freddie.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que el celular de Sam sonó, lo que provoco que se soltaran las manos

-¿bueno?- dijo Sam contestando el celular.

Después de hablar por unos segundos, colgó.

-me tengo que ir- dijo ella mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Freddie para tomar sus cosas

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el un poco triste

- Liz me llamo, me necesita en la oficina- contesto Sam

- ¿pero que no estabas en un descanso hasta que el bebé naciera?- pregunto Freddie confundido

- si, pero necesito firmar unos papeles y necesito ir para allá- contesto Sam

-OK, pero te vas con mucho cuidado Sam, por favor- dijo Freddie un poco preocupado mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Sam

- claro, tendré cuidado, te lo prometo- dijo Sam mientras le daba a Freddie un pequeño beso en la mejilla – adiós-

-adiós- dijo el mientras le devolvía el beso

Sam salio y se fue, y Freddie regreso a su silla para seguir trabajando, pero ahora, Freddie ya estaba mas ''contento'' e ilusionado, no solo por que ya había comido (por que ya ven que dicen panza llena corazón contento) sino por que Sam había mostrado interés en el al llevarle de comer a la oficina, y con el beso que le dio antes de irse. Ahora, el sentía que tenia una pequeña posibilidad de llegar hasta el corazón de Sam, aunque era difícil, el estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo, poquito a poquito el iba ir enamorando a Sam, y estaba seguro de que lo iba a conseguir.

**Bueno, este fue el capitulo numero 22, ¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Y siento no haber actualizado antes, pero había estado muy ocupada…**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!**

**¡Bye!**

**Atte: zabiyill**


	22. Chapter 22

**iCarly no me pertenece, solo la historia.**

**Las Vegas 22**

Ya habían pasado dos meses, y durante este tiempo, Sam le había llevado de comer a Freddie a la oficina algunas veces, ya que por motivos de trabajo el no podía ir a comer a casa.

Durante estos días, la relación entre los dos había cambiado, pero para bien. Ahora platicaban más cómodamente, y Sam no había ofendido a Freddie en ninguna ocasión (bueno, ya es un logro ¿no?).

Su relación ya no era la de ''Dos personas que tuvieron que vivir juntos'', es decir, a la fuerza, si no, que era la de ''Dos amigos (o algo mas) que decidieron vivir juntos'' como una pareja, aunque en realidad no lo fueran, todavía. Ahora los dos sentían que no lo hacían solo por el bebé, ahora, sentían que lo hacían también por ellos, por que aunque el otro no lo supiera, la atracción que sentían era mutua, y poco a poco, esa atracción, o mas bien dicho, ese **Amor**, iba creciendo cada día mas, y algún día llegaría el momento de decirlo, solo que ahora, ninguno de los dos estaba listo.

Hoy era viernes, y era un día especial, hoy era el cumpleaños de Freddie.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, y Sam había estado despierta desde las ocho de la mañana, para prepararle un ''desayuno especial'' al cumpleañero. Ella, por alguna extraña razón, había recordado el cumpleaños de Freddie, ya que el no lo había mencionado en ninguna ocasión. Ella pensó que por ser su cumpleaños, se merecía un día de descanso, así que se tomo el tiempo para llamar a la oficina y decir que este día, el presidente, no iría a trabajar, por que era su cumpleaños, y todos lo tomaron bien, excepto una persona, Kayla. Pero el que Kayla se molestara, a Sam le agrado, y hasta una sonrisa le saco.

Ya eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana, y el desayuno ya estaba listo. Sam tomo la bandeja y subió a la habitación principal. Cuando entro, Freddie aún dormía, gracias a que Sam se tomo la molestia de apagar el despertador de Freddie, el cual estaba programado para sonar a las siete en punto, así que dejo la charola en una de las mesitas que estaba junto a la cama y se dispuso a despertarlo.

-Freddie… Freddie…- decía Sam mientras ligeramente movía a Freddie para despertarlo

- Es hora de levantarse- dijo ella

- Nooo, cinco minutos mas…- se quejo el enterrando mas la cabeza en la almohada

- Ya dormiste dos horas mas de lo normal- dijo Sam riendo un poco

- ¿Qué?- dijo Freddie mientras se enderezaba rápidamente

- Tranquilo, ya avise que no irías hoy al trabajo- contesto ella aún burlándose de la reacción de Freddie

- Pero, ¿Por qué?- pregunto el todavía algo desconcertado

- Por que quería que durmieras más- contesto Sam

- oh… Grcias… - dijo el para después frotarse los ojos

- Adivina que día es hoy- dijo Sam con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

- mmm ¿Jueves?- contesto el confundido

- No, es Viernes, pero me refiero a que es lo que se celebra hoy- dijo ella

- Oh, no lo se…- dijo Freddie

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- pregunto ella sorprendida

- no…- dijo el -¿es importante?-

-¡Pero claro que es importante!- contesto ella -¿enserio no tienes ni la menor idea?-

-No…- respondió el

- ¡Es tu cumpleaños!- dijo ella

- Oh, cierto, es hoy…- dijo el con un tono algo triste

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto ella al ver su mirada triste

- es solo que… mi cumpleaños no me trae muy buenos recuerdos…- dijo el triste

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella

- bueno, es que… el día en que… mi madre murió, fue en mi cumpleaños…- dijo el dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima

Sam al verlo así, se dispuso a consolarlo

-Oye, tranquilo, tu cumpleaños sigue siendo un día especial, por que aunque tu madre ya no este aquí, ella siempre va a estar en tu corazón- dijo ella mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de Freddie

El solo la miro y sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, para después abrazarlo, y decirle al oído, ''Felicidades'', lo que provoco que el la abrazara aún mas fuerte.

Cuando se separaron después de unos segundos los dos se miraron a los ojos, los tenían una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, y después, Sam hablo para romper aquel silencio que se estaba volviendo incomodo.

- Ahh, ¡te hice el desayuno!- dijo ella un poco nerviosa

- ¿Enserio?- pregunto el

- si, y ahora no me comí nada- dijo ella con orgullo en su voz

- Gracias, se ve delicioso- dijo el sonriendo por lo que Sam había dicho, mientras ella ponía la charola en sus piernas – Y esta delicioso- dijo el mientras comía un bocado

Sam solo sonrió y se sentó a un lado de Freddie en la cama. Después de unos minutos, el ya había terminado su desayuno, y fue cuando comenzaron a charlar.

-¿sabes?, hacia años que no me traían el desayuno a la cama, y hacia años que no me felicitaban en mi cumpleaños- dijo Freddie mientras miraba a Sam a los ojos, con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Gracias- dijo el por ultimo

-Te lo merecías- dijo ella, y después se quedaron mirando a los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez, poco a poco y casi inconcientemente se fueron acercando cada vez mas y mas, ahora sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia, estaban ya a punto de tocarse, cuando de repente, el teléfono celular de Sam sonó, lo que provoco que se alejaran rápidamente.

-¿Bueno?- contesto Sam mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba fuera del cuarto.

Mientras tanto, Freddie solo se quedo en la cama, y se paso las manos por el pelo, desconcertado por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Era increíble, el estuvo a punto de besar a Sam, y parecía como si ella también quería hacerlo, como si ella hubiera querido besarlo también, ¿será que ella sentía algo por el?, era algo estúpido el tan solo pensarlo, pero… no imposible, o ¿si?...

Después de unos minutos en el teléfono, Sam volvió a la habitación, algo nerviosa, pero dispuesta a no hablar de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hacia ya unos minutos.

Cuando entro, noto que Freddie se estaba vistiendo, por lo que pudo notar que era musculoso, no demasiado, solo lo necesario, no es por nada, pero la verdad se veía muy bien, a pesar de que de chico había sido un completo nerd, se había convertido en un hombre muy guapo, lo que ponía a Sam un poco incomoda, y para no incomodarlo también a el con su mirada, decidió voltear hacia otro lado, lo que le costo algo de trabajo, por que era casi imposible dejar de mirarlo. Ella se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su ropa para poder cambiarse.

Después de unos minutos, tanto Freddie como Sam estaban vestidos. Sam había estado preparando una sorpresa para Freddie, por lo que tenia que inventar algo para llevarlo hasta el ''lugar especial'', así que ideo un plan que comenzó desde el desayuno.

-¿listo?- pregunto Sam a Freddie mientras tomaba su bolso y las llaves de su auto

-¿para que?- pregunto el confundido

- para irnos- respondió ella

- ¿irnos? ¿A dónde? - pregunto el aún mas confundido mientras salía de la casa detrás de Sam y se dirigían al auto

- necesito comprar unas cosas que me hacen falta para el bebé- contesto Sam

-pero ya tenemos todo- dijo el confundido

- no, no todo, nos faltan algunas cosas- respondió ella

- esta bien- dijo el todavía algo confundido

- ah, y yo manejo- dijo Sam mientras se subía en el asiento del conductor

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Freddie

- por que es tu cumpleaños y yo quiero manejar – argumento Sam

-Esta bien- Dijo el resignado para después subir al auto

Después de 30 minutos de recorrido, por fin habían llegado al lugar especial en donde estaba la sorpresa de Freddie.

Cuando llegaron, bajaron del auto del año, y Sam insistió en ir sola, a lo que Freddie, por supuesto, se opuso, pero después de una pequeña discusión, Sam, como siempre, gano.

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos, y Sam aún no volvía. Freddie, quien seguía afuera esperándola, ya estaba preocupado, pero se tranquilizo un poco cuando su celular sonó y vio que era Sam llamándolo, así que contesto.

-¿Bueno?, Sam, ¿Dónde estas?-

- Necesito que vengas-

-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo? ¿Estas bien?-

- Estoy bien, pero necesito que vengas-

- OK voy a entrar-

Freddie salio del auto, y entro en el enorme, hermoso y lujoso edificio, el cual estaba lleno de salones igualmente hermosos, con plantas y enormes palmeras que lo decoraban, pero eran demasiados salones, y no sabia en cual de todos estaba Sam, así que decidió llamarla de nuevo.

- Bueno, Sam ¿Dónde estas?-

-En un salón-

- Si ya se que en un salón, pero aquí hay muchos salones, ¿En cual de todos estas?-

-En el numero ocho-

- OK, voy para allá, pero no cuelgues-

- OK-

Después de una larga caminata Freddie por fin estaba cerca del salón, había un largo pasillo, y empezó a caminar por el.

-Todavía no entiendo que es lo que estamos haciendo aquí- dijo el a Sam por el celular

-Ya lo veras- contesto ella

- Esto es muy largo- se quejo el

- Deja de quejarte y sigue caminando- dijo ella regañándolo

- No se lo que estamos haciendo aquí, pero si es una broma de mal gusto, te juro que…-

¡Sorpresa!


	23. hola a todos

Hola a todos, soy zabiyill, se que ya hace bastante tiempo que no escribo, o actualizo las historias en fanfiction, y lo siento, pero todo a sido por problemas en la familia y problemas de salud.

Me da gusto que aun cuando llevo meses sin actualizar sigan leyendo mis historias y sigan comentándolas y agregándolas a sus favoritas, o agregándome a mi como su autora favorita; Y por lo mismo, me apena decirles que despues de pensarlo un tiempo, e tomado una decisión muy difícil que habia estado rondando en mi cabeza durante bastante tiempo, una decisión que quizás a algunos les va a alegrar y a otros no, incluyéndome, pero debido a las circunstancias, creo que es lo mejor.

Siento mucho decirles, que me retiro de fanfiction….

Lo que significa que ya no escribiré mas historias, ni tampoco terminare las que deje sin final, no borrare mi cuenta, por que quizás quieran seguir leyendo las historias terminadas, pero ya no actualizare nada…

Se que lo mas seguro es que despues de leer esto me estén odiando, y enserio lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir escribiendo en fanfiction, ni en ningún otro lugar, por que como ya se los habia mencionado, he tenido muchos problemas últimamente, tanto familiares como de salud….

En unos dias van a empezar mis análisis, y voy a estar muy atareada y cansada, por lo que no podría tener tiempo, además si dios lo quiere y todo sale bien en mis análisis, eso espero: S, pronto me iré a Texas, y regresando iré a la escuela, y no tendré nada de tiempo, pero si los análisis salen positivos, entonces tendré que ir a quimioterapias y todo eso, y no tendré fuerzas ni ganas para nada…

Enserio lo siento muchísimo, espero y me perdonen por dejarlos picados con las vegas, pero ya no puedo seguir…

Me despido de ustedes, esperando que me comprendan, o al menos que traten de entenderme….

Atte: Zabiyill


End file.
